Death and Rebirth
by Metron99
Summary: Twilight Sparkle endures the Grief and Heartache of the death of her soul mate, and one true love.. but, al the Happiness and Joy that comes from the birth of her only son. TwilightxOC
1. Part I

** My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**[Ponyville, Midnight]**

snuggled in her bed was Twilight Sparkle.  
a lavender alicorn with a talent for Magic and Knowledge.

while her eyes were closed..she wasn't asleep.  
no matter how hard she tried, she just could fall into a blissful slumber..

How could she relax?

not when she was pregnant with her first child,  
and, the father (whom she loved with all her heart) was dying day-by-day.

At last, the alicorn opened her violet eyes.  
she exhaled sharply, then rose up from her bed.

Twilight looked out of her open window..gazing at the night sky outside.  
the stars twinkled like gemstones, and the moon shined it's light into the darkened room.

Twilight at last got out of bed and, softly trotted across her room.

she stopped at a nearby mirror..and, looked at herself.

her dark blue mane was frizzy, with some hairs sticking out  
and, her distictive pink/purple highlights in a zig-zag formation.

her eyes were dark, and bloodshot.

but, most of all..Twilight examined her waist.  
which had a noticable bulge in her belly.

by now, she was used to this sight.  
but, it seemed as though her belly was getting bigger each day.

Twilight exhaled, closing her eyes softly.

she never imagined she would be here..an unwed, mother-to-be.  
the mare anticipated so much more than this.

but, then again..she had no idea the stallion she loved so much,  
would have his life cut short by disease that not even MAGIC could cure.

tears began to form in Twilight's eyes.  
which flowed down her cheeks, darkening her fur.

she then opened her eyes, looking at her reflection again.

"i'm sorry.." said Twilight, her voice weak

"i'm sorry i couldn't save you."

Twilight closed her eyes again..  
and, immediatly her mind brought her back to him.

she saw every detail of her "very special somepony"

his lime green fur..his curly ginger red mane..his sky blue eyes.

to her, he was perfect.  
not even the most regal prince could compare to him.

not to Twilight.

Just then, the lights turned on.  
twilight quickly looked up, gasping.

"Twilight?"

"S-Spike!"

Twilight looked at her young dragon friend as he walked into her room.

"What are you doing awake?..and, In-the-Dark!?"

the alicorn looked back at her reflection (which looked even worse in the light)

"Sleep has been hard for me lately.." said Twilight

"Not when I know that any night could be..(choke, sob) THE night."

Spike frowned, looking down at the floor.

"that's..that's why I came."

Twilight looked at Spike.

"It's about Alex."

Twilight's eyes widened.

"it's..(sigh) it's TIME, twilight."

"TIME!?" said Twilight, feeling rattled

"yeah..I-I just got a call from the Canterlot Doctors.  
th-they say he doesn't have very long, so your presense is-"

Twilight wasted no time galoping pass Spike (leaving him spinning)

in no time at all, she was out the door..  
where she was met with a stage coach, and her five friends all waiting.

Applejack waved.

"howdy, twi.."

"you are looking.."well." said Rarity, her tone low

Twilight stared at her friends.

"Applejack?..Rainbow?  
Rarity, Pinkie..and, Fluttershy?!"

"We all..g-got the news." said Rainbow Dash, doing her best not to cry

"and, we ALL promised to be there for Alex for when.."

Pinkie's lips quivered.  
but, she managed to calm herself.

"We promised to be there fer BOTH of you." said Applejack

"so, let's git goin.  
we..don't have alotta time left."

Twilight lower head..sadly nodding.  
she then got into the coach, which immediatly pulled off.

for awhile..Twilight sat silently with her friends.  
then, Fluttershy spoke up.

"you okay?""

Twilight wiped a tear from her eye, sniffing loudly.

"no..i-i'm not.  
i didn't want this to happen."

Applejack exhaled.

"none of us did, darlin.  
Alex is..one of the best."

Applejack smiled to herself.

"I still remember that one harvest time.  
he offered to help mah' brother with apple buckin.

now, I know Big Mac loves me, and Applebloom.  
but, sometimes I think he'd like to have more MALE friends.."

Applejack smiled warmly.

"I ain't never seen Big Mac so happy that day.  
He an Alex were like brothers, I even caught him laughing once."

Twilight smiled weakly.

"Applebloom thinks the world of him, too." added Applejack

"True." said Rarity

"My darling sister Sweetie Bell has said the same thing.  
how dear Alex would spend time with her, and her friends at their little treehouse.

he may be twice their age, but those fillies considered Alex "one of them."

Rainbow Dash grinned.

"No doubt because like them..he doesn't have a 'cutie mark."

"Perhaps..but, in a way that's a good thing.  
while having a Cutie Mark is a WON-DER-FUL thing, NOT having one doesn't make you worthless.

I remember days when my dear sister would cry for hours over never having one..  
but, after spending time with Alex..she's taken having a "blank flank" better than she used to.

some days, I think she doesn't care, anymore."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"yeah..he gave those kids the confidence to soar."

the rainbow haired pegasus then swallowed hard,  
still trying to hide her emotions from her friends.

"just like..he did for ME." said Rainbow Dash, finally

"i, I know I talk a big game..like i'm some "Goddess of Awesome."  
but, when I am around my heroes "The Wonderbolts"..I feel so small.

Alex, he..he reminded me that even greats like Spitfire and Soarin weren't always "Great"  
that there was a time when they were dreamers like me (and, nobody believed in them, either)

It made me feel like I was their equals, not their lessers.  
and, I gained the confidence to show them what I could do..that I truely was 'One of Them."

Everyone looked at Rainbow Dash..then, all smiled.

"yeah..that sounds like Alex." said Applejack

"He is also VERY Kind.." began Fluttershy, finally

"I once asked him to come over to my house,  
as he looked real sad, and I wanted to cheer him up..

and, he got along SO WELL with my animal friends.  
even my little Angel Bunny acted real nice around him."

Twilight nodded.

"Alex always had a kind heart.." said Twilight

"he kind of reminded me of YOU, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled warmly at this.

"He IS kind.." began Pinkie, her tone oddly serious

"I remember when I was foalsitting for Mr. and Mrs. Cake one time..  
Alex offered to help me..I was hesitant at first, but I finally did let him help.

(sigh) he..He was so good with them, Pumpkin and Pound.  
he played with them, fed them, he even helped with changing their diapers and EVERYTHING.

and..even when they were acting up,  
Alex never once lost his temper, and was VERY patient with them."

Pinkie looked at Twilight.  
she glanced as her bulging belly..then, looked at her face.

"he would've..been a great daddy, twilight."

Twilight lowered her head, her eyes closed.

"i know he would have.." began Twilight, softly

"being parents was one of our many hopes.  
(voice breaking) but..NOW, i-It's a something i'll have to do ALONE."

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight.

"Remind me again, Twily.  
just Whose idea was it tooooo..."get busy?"

Twilight made no eye contact with anyone.

"Mine..it was all mine.  
Alex is too much of a gentlepony to ever ask me first."

"but, WHY?!" said Applejack

"yer' like..EIGHTEEN!  
you HAD to know that gettin' yerself pregnant would have consequences."

"i DID know of the repercussions: but, the love of my life was DYING.  
and, I felt that if I didn't do something NOW..then, I'd never have another chance."

Tears formed in Twilight's eyes.  
which flowed down the tear stain trail on her cheeks.

"if..if things had been different, if we had MORE time,  
then, I would've waited for our wedding..maybe even had more children."

Twilight then sat back,  
and, rubbed her tight, round belly with her hoof.

"but, fate decided to be cruel to us.

I nearly killed myself trying to save Alex from his B*% #$* father.  
only for me to lose him..and, be absolutely powerless to save him this time.

so, now..all I'll have left of him after he's gone from this world.."

tears welled up in Twilight's eyes.

"(voice breaking, sobbing) is this little miracle growing within me."

as Twilight cried, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy moved closer.  
both mares doing their best to comfort their dear friend.

"don't cry, Twilight.." began Fluttershy, kind as ever

"Tonight may be a tragedy..one we may never fully heal from.  
but, in time your foal will be born..and, we'll be so happy!"

"Yes, HAPPY!" exclaimed Pinkie, desperately trying to keep Twilight's spirits up

"I bet your foal will be CUUUUUUUTE!  
and, I'll throw the Bestest Birthday Party EVER for him!"

Twilight looked at her friends with teary eyes..then, smiled weakly.

"yeah..your right.  
and, since it's HIS baby, I already know he'll be perfect."

Applejack then moved closer.

"and, we'll help you raise him, Twi.  
we'll all be one big Happy Family..that's a promise."

"PINKIE PROMISE!" chirped Pinkie Pie

Twilight smiled again.  
feeling glad that she had such good friends.

**[Later, at Canterlot]**

The coach pulled up, and the six ponies exited.  
they all stared at the massive castle before them.

no matter how many times they saw it..it NEVER ceased to wonder them.

"wow..Canterlot." said Applejack, at last

"I still can't believe you passed up the chance to live here as a Princess, Twi."

Twilight smiled weakly.

"Girls, I wouldn't even BE an Alicorn if it wasn't for all of you.  
so, my place..is with all of you, not in some castle where I am cut off from all that I love."

"yeah, we aren't complaining..but, STILL-"

Twilight looked at Applejack.

"I know where I belong, A.J.  
a magical transformation and royal status won't change who I am."

the girls all smiled.

"Thanks, Twi..we appreciate that."

the stage coach soon pulled away.  
the mares looked towards the far off castle gates..and, sighed.

"well..guess we better get moving, huh?" said Rainbow Dash, solomly

"yeah.." replied Twilight, her tone also low

"guess we better."

with that, the six all made their way to the castle.

they soon reached the gates where they were met with guards in dark, gothic armor.

they knew them to be Princess Luna's personal guard  
(or, the "Night Guard", as most ponies refered to them as.)

"um..E-Excuse me." began Twilight

"I am Twilight Sparkle, an-"

"Of course." began one guard

"Princess Luna has been expecting your arrival." said another

with that, they opened the gates.  
the six looked at one another..then, finally entered the castle grounds.

**[Canterlot Castle, Main Hall]**

the six ponies walked down the long hallway.  
the corridor lit by the the moon illuminating the many stained glass windows.

the windows comemorated past battles.  
most were of Celestia and Luna..though, some detailed THEIR past battles.

although, NONE of them felt to "victorious"  
not when they had to face they're greatest loss of all, tonight.

"PONIES.."

the six stopped suddenly as a figured approached from the shadows.

it was a tall, regal looking mare with dark blue fur,  
an ethereal mane that resembled a starry night sky,  
and, wearing a black tiara, mantle and silver shoes.

"Princess Luna!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle

the former Nightmare Avatar faced the six..and, smiled warmly.

"thank you for coming.  
and..I am deeply apologetic if my summons have disturbed your slumber."

Twilight Sparkle sighed sharply.

"not really..none of us have slept well, lately."

Luna nodded.

"Yes..I am aware of that.  
as Princess of the Moon and Night, I also have duties to Dreams.

and, I have seen that not only have none of you ponies slept that often..  
but, whenever you DO sleep, you haven't had pleasant dreams..only Nightmares."

all six nodded sadly.

"yeah..well, these nightmares are different." said Rainbow Dash

"for, we know it will come true." said Rarity

Twilight looked at Luna.

"and..it's gonna happen NOW..right?"

Luna looked into Twilight moist, tear filled eyes.  
a tear also formed in her eye..which she closed as she turned.

"come with me..  
there is something I must show you before you meet with Alexander Cosmos."

as Luna walked, Twilight and her friends followed.

the Moon Princess soon led them to a large chamber..filled with hourglasses.

the six gazed in wonderment at all this.

"What..what is all this?!" exclaimed Twilight

"This is how we keep track of all Ponies in our domain.." began Luna

"These hourglasses represent the lifeforce of all ponies.  
each grain of sand is a second in their lives.."

Luna looked at the six.

"and, once it has been emptied..their lives END."

the six stared blankly at their Princess.

Luna continued.

"As you are the keepers of the Elements of Harmony,  
YOUR hourglasses are kept here where my sister can watch.."

Luna brought the six to a table where SIX Hourglasses stood.  
each bore their names (and, symbols) and, were evenly full.

"WOW.." said Pinkie Pie

"As you can see..You all have PLENTY of time left in this world."

"Well, THAT'S good to hear." said Rarity, looking relieved

Luna sighed, frowning sadly.

"yes, well..that brings us to ALEX."

Luna walked over to a lone hourglass.  
it bore Alex's name (but, NO Symbol)

sadly, it was nearly empty.  
and, was empting alot faster than the other hourglasses.

"oh, my-" gasped Twilight, tears in her eyes

as the six stared..Luna spoke.

"Ever since Alex became ill, his hourglass of life has emptied at a shockingly rapid speed.  
by the time it slowed..there was barely any sand left.

as you can see..he hasn't very long.  
That is why I summoned you so late in the night: he won't live to see tomorrow's sun."

Twilight began cry (but, tried to restrain herself.)

Applejack exhaled sharply.

"i..I know this is pointless, but-, Isn't there ANYTHING we can do!?"

Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"the best I have done was place a life crystal beside his bed.  
it's kept him going, but it's charge is nearly depleted.

Death _IS_ coming for him, my young ponies..and, we cannot stop it.  
the best thing each of you can do is honor your oaths, and be there for him in his final moments."

all six ponies bore saddened looks on their faces.  
most found it difficult to hold back the tears that threatened to break.

Luna sighed sharply, then turned once again.

"come..I will take you to him."

as the Princess walked off, the others followed sadly.  
all having a hard time accepting that this would be their friend's last night alive.

After some time walking down a long hall.  
Twilight began to notice familiar surroundings.

"P-Princess Luna..this is the way to your bedchambers."

"i know." said Luna, maintaining her rigid posture

"as you know, when Alex's illness worsened to the point that he could no longer stand on all four hooves

Me and my Sister agreed to let him stay here in our castle.  
where he would be given the very BEST of care."

"yes.."

"Well..we both agreed to let him use our beds as they are the most comfortable in the kingdom.

during the day, Alexander rests in my sister's bed chambers.  
but, at night..Mine are his to slumber in."

The six ponies looked stunned.

"how very..Generous." said Rarity, shocked

"He deserves only the best.  
and, he has been among us for so long, me and my sister feel like he is our own."

Luna and the six soon reached a door with a crecent moon symbol on it.

the door was guarded.

"Shade, Astron." began Luna

the night guards stood rigid before Luna.

"Your Majesty!"  
"Your Highness!"

"Let Twilight Sparkle and her friends pass."

the guards nodded, then stood aside.  
Luna then unlocked the door and opened it.

as the group entered..they gazed in awe at Luna's room.

it was a large chamber of many shades of blue.  
the walls and cealing was adorned with gems that shined like stars in the dimmed light.

It was truely a Bedroom fit for Royalty.

"your room is Soooooo Pretty.." said Pinkie Pie

Twilight looked to the bed, and stared at it.

as expected, it was a LARGE bed.  
with drapped curtains that concealed whoever was sleeping in it.

Twilight was the first to approach..and, froze at who she saw.

snuggled under the covers, his head resting on a soft pillow,  
was a stallion with lime green fur and a ginger red mane with curly locks.

his eyes were closed, and he lay still.  
had they not seen his rising and falling chest, the six would've assumed he had already passed.

"alex.." said Twilight, softly

as the others gathered..Twilight reached out her hoof and, gently stroked Alex's curly bangs.

Luna exhaled sharply.  
then, she walked over near Alex..and, gently nudged at him.

"hey.." began Luna, in a surprisingly soft voice

"alex..awaken, please."

Alex moved about slightly.  
he slowly opened his light blue eyes..and, looked at Luna.

"p-princess?" said Alex, his voice low and raspy

Luna smiled.

"your friends are here."

Alex looked, and saw Twilight and the other five.

"twilight?"

Twilight smiled, tears in her eyes.

"yes, alex..we're here, I'M here."

without hesitation, Twilight gave Alex a kiss on his lips.

Luna smiled..but, then frowned as she saw the life crystal on a nearvy table.

the once brightly colored stone was now DIM..and, flickering.  
it wouldn't be long until it was out completely..and, nothing could stop Alex's iminant death.

"I'll..give you all your privacy."

with that, Luna turned and left her bed chambers..shutting the door behind her.

Alex moved up, allowing the others to see him better.  
they all gasped when they saw that some patches of fur and hair was missing from Alex's body.

his illness had taken a higher toll on him than they thought.

"ALEX!..your-"

"I know.." said Alex, cutting off Twilight

"I am a mess."

"Well..I see you are doing well for yourself." began Rarity

"I mean..The Princess's Bed Chambers!  
now, that is certainly what I call the "Royal Treatment!"

Alex chuckled lightly (but, began coughing a bit)

"yeah..(cough-cough) that was real nice of them.

i-I started sleeping in the regular guest rooms,  
but, recently they let me sleep in their beds when they aren't using them."

Twilight placed her hoof on Alex's hoof.

"how are you feeling?"

Alex coughed..then, spoke.

"lousy.." said Alex, barely

"even with the finest comforts..I feel terrible.  
I hurt everywhere..it's agony to even breathe, sometimes."

Alex looked at his six good friends.

"this is it, isn't it?..it's my time."

the six girls all looked at one another..then lowered their heads.

Alex exhaled sharply.

"Alex.." began Twilight, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"hey, we all knew this was coming." said Alex, sadly

"but, still..it is scary to know today is your last day."

Twilight immediatly embraced Alex wrapping her neck around his tightly.

"it's not fair..**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE To DIE!**  
i..I don't _WANT_ you to die, I want you to LIVE..with me."

Twilight began to cry.  
Alex then stroked her mane gently with his hoof, consoling her.

"Shhhhh-Shh-shhhh...don't cry."

Twilight couldn't help herself.  
she tried to stop, but the tears kept flowing.

the other five found this a hard sight to watch.

tears were already streaming down Fluttershy's cheeks  
Rainbow Dash looked way, feeling angry with herself over her own tears.

and, for one time in her life..Pinkie Pie had no idea how to make anyone Happy.

"it'll be okay-"

"NO, IT WON'T!" shouted Twilight, her tears streaming like a river

"I love you, Alex Cosmos..I love you with all my Heart and Soul!"

Twilight finally parted from Alex and looked at him.

"I'm the Element of Magic..but, I couldn't save you.  
All of my so-called "vast knowledge" of Spells and Magic..(shouting) AND, I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!"

Twilight buried her face into Alex, crying harder.

"i'm sorry.." said Twilight, her voice muffled

"forgive me, my love..forgive me."

"Twi.." said Applejack, finally

Twilight looked at her friend.

"it wasn't your fault..you did EVERYTHING you could do.  
but, it just..it just wasn't enough."

Twilight breathed heavily, fresh tears forming.

"i should've done better."

"no, Twilight..Applejack is RIGHT." said Alex, making Twilight look at him

"look, even Celestia and Luna couldn't cure me: NOPONY is Perfect.  
and, I don't want to leave this world knowing that you blame yourself for my death

You are NOT responsible."

Twilight looked down.

"no..i'm not.  
but, i..I just wish I could've saved you.

We had so much plans..so many hopes.  
now, there all gone..GONE."

"we have ONE left, Twily..ONE."

Alex looked at Twilight's bulging belly.  
he then reached out, and gently touched it with his hoof.

"so..how long until he is born?"

Twilight looked at her belly.

"they..say our foal will be born by Hearth's Warming Eve."

Alex smiled warmly at this.

"that sounds perfect..he'll be quite a gift for you.  
(sighs) i'm just sorry I can't be there for you when he IS born.

I would've loved to see our son's face..just ONCE."

this broke up Applejack, who turned away.  
this was VERY close to home for her.

Suddenly, the fading Life Crystal beside the bed went completely out.  
it grew cold, and crumbled into pieces that disolved into dust.

almost immediatly..Alex felt weaker.  
he groaned as he fell lower, Twilight and the others Panicked.

"ALEX!"

Alex groaned, gasping as if he were suffocating.

"my time..is nearly over."

"No." said Twilight, tearing up

"L-Listen..everpony."

the six gathered close, listening to Alex's every word.

"i..i knew I wouldn't have alot of time.  
s-so I had s-some letters written..for ALL of you.

they are my final words to each of you..my Friends, my..FAMILY.  
I wish I had time to tell you all how I feel..b-but, I haven't very long."

tears filled the eyes of each of the six mares.  
it tore them up to see this..to see their friend struggling in vain to survive.

Finally, Applejack spoke.

"I found a place to lay you to rest.." began Applejack, her voice breaking

"it's a beautiful place near mah' farm.  
a circle of apple blossom trees, I'ah used to play there as a filly.

w-we'll bury you in the center clearing..(raspy) you'll love it."

"I already do." said Alex, smiling weakly

Alex then coughed loudly.  
but, despite this..tried to speak.

"y-you all..are the best thing..that's ever happened to me (COUGH!, cough!)

sometimes..sometimes i DO wonder how thing could've been..if things had been different.  
if I had a father who loved me..instead of-(COUGH!, Hack!)"

Twilight held Alex close, stroking his head.

"maybe..Maybe if I'd been born a Unicorn like him,  
or, a..a Pegasus like my mother, i..I might've had a chance-"

"NO, don't talk like that!" said Twilight, forcefully

"You are perfect in every way, Alex.  
"HE" was the one with the problem, NOT YOU!"

Alex coughed loudly.  
Blood was beginning to spurt from his mouth.

Twilight did her best to wipe him clean.  
Alex then looked up at her, staring into her eyes.

"oh, twilight..i love you so much."

tears welled up in Twilight's eyes.

"i love you too, alex..  
(voice breaking, sobbing) I love you..NOW, and forever."

"P-promise me something..promise me-"

"NAME IT, I'll do it."

Alex struggled to speak.  
the pain he was feeling was intense.

"taaake..care..of our son.  
and, tell him..tell him about me."

"I will, I SWEAR I will!" exclaimed Twilight, tears streaming

"I'll raise our child, keep him safe.  
i'll teach him what's Right, and what's Wrong.

and, when he is old enough..i'll tell him who his father was.  
I'll tell him how Brave, and Courageous you were."

"don't..modify the truth.  
tell my story..truthfully, my acts of cowardice..along with my courage."

Twilight exhaled.

"alright..i will.  
but, you'll always be Noble in my eyes."

Alex raised his hoof up..touching Twilight's cheek.  
Twilight held his hoof in place, savoring the feel of his touch.

Alex then kissed Twilight deeply on her lips.  
Twilight closed her eyes, savoring his kiss (and, kissing him back)

Alex suddenly parted, breathing heavily, his chest feeling like it was on fire.  
as his heart beat slower..he kept his eyes trained on Twilight's face.

this was it..THIS was his final moment of life.  
and, he wanted Twilight to be the last thing he would ever see.

"remember me.." said Alex, his voice barely audiable

Twilight held Alex tightly, staring with wide eyes.

"i love you..twilight sparkle.  
i..love..yoooo-"

Twilight held her breath as Alex paused.

"alex?"

suddenly, Alex's hoof slipped from her grip.  
it lifelessly fell down, hanging over the bed.

the others gasped, staring with wide eyes.  
Twilight stared down at Alex..who lay motionless.

"no..No."

Twilight nudged at Alex with her hoof.

"alex?..Alex?!"

Alex made no response.  
Desparate, Twilight nudged the stallion with her face.

"Alex, PLEASE..wake up!"

"twi."

"no." whispered Twilight, ignoring Applejack

"TWI!"

"NO!"

Applejack forced Twilight to face her.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight stared at her friend.

"it's no use, Twi..he's gone."

Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes.

"no.." said Twilight, shaking her head

"No, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!  
he jus-, He just CAN'T!"

"HE IS, TWILIGHT!" shouted Applejack, tears in her eyes

"he's..(choking) he's gone."

Twilight at last looked at her friends.

Fluttershy was crying so hard, that Rainbow Dash was covering her with her wings.  
Rainbow Dash herself was weeping silent tears, no longer trying to hide them anymore.

Rarity's tears mixed with her eyeliner.  
so, now she had noticable black streaks stained on her cheeks

and, Pinkie..Pinkie was unrecognizable.  
her mane was straight as paper, and she had a blank stare in her eyes.

there was no Joy or Happiness to be found in her at all.

Twilight finally broke from Applejack..and, looked at Alex.  
she moved her head close to his, closed her eyes and charged her horn with energy.

she sensed no spirit..just a lifeless body.

when she broke her spell..she began to break down in tears.  
Twilight then took Alex into her arms, cradling his body.

his head hung limp in her embrace.

Twilight whined in her throat, feeling her emotions building.  
as her tears streamed down, splashing Alex's face

Twilight grinded her teeth, feeling RAGE, along with her Sadness.

Finally..she shot her eyes open, now full white an glowing.  
purple energy burst and pulsed from her body as she wailed out in absolute grief.

_**(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"))**_

Twilight's screams echoed every wing of the castle.

* * *

**Author Note: I am still hard at work on the Equestria Girls version of my fanfiction "Beyond Life and Death" so, it'll be a long while before I can even get started on the Pony Version that I am planning..**

** But, I can't really help myself. SO, I decided to go ahead and write the first draft of the most emotionally powerful sequence of the fiction.**

** namely, the Death of Twilight Sparkle's loved one: Alex Cosmos (Yes, he is an OC) and, the later birth of her son: Alex Jr.**

** though, THIS page details Alex's death. and, how the "Mane Six" deal with his death.**

** I am going to be blunt here..I was in one of those moods when I wrote this. the kinda mood where you want to be emotional (and, not really care what anyone else thinks of you)**

** this whole page is a tearjerker. I don't just tug at your heartstrings, I play a whole Orchestra with it.**

** Twilight is in Pain..and, You just want to hug her. You barely know my OC, Alex..and, even YOU are sad that he's gone (maybe)**

** Okay, that's enough. time for the Author Notes.**

** . I sorta make a subtle reference to how Season Three is described by the producers with Twilight's line that "Being an Alicorn Princess HASN'T changed her, and never will"**

** (The series producers have also stated that "Nothing will change")**

** also, she needs to be an Alicorn for this. as it pays off in later parts of this story (you'll see)**

** . The "Hourglass of Life" bit I based on "Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy"**

** although, they obviously don't CONTROL one's lifespan like in the cartoon. no, THESE hourglasses just tells you how much time one has left.**

** It was a neat gimmick..one I felt could work in the MLP Universe.**

** . I tried to cram as much information into this page, so newcomers to my personal MLP Canon get "Whose Who" and "What's What"**

** So, Twilight is Pregnant, her boyfriend is dying, and, they both love each other immensely.**

** . I think Celestia and Luna are VERY compassionate and generous Princesses.**

** I mean, they don't seem the type who are Stuck-Up, or think they are ABOVE everyone else. so, It seems likely to me that they'd let a dying Alex live like royalty in their castle.**

** To me, THAT makes them true Nobility.**

** . I tried to keep the characters true to their show counterparts (and, give them all equal screentime, which is difficult given the number of characters)**

** I am happy with how the "Carrage Ride" scene went. it gave them all some screentime, AND gave insight at Alex's character (which only served to make his death that much traumatic.)**

** . Hopefully, I didn't overplay Alex's death scene too much..**

** I don't have alot of experience with "final moments" and, I tried to make it seem real in terms of a good person dying with his friends and love be his side.**

** . Twilight's final break actually DID happen in the show. but, it happened when she was a filly..and, became overpowered by a certain "Sonic Rainboom"**

** I originally was just going to have her Scream. but, This is Twilight..if her love has died, she'd go FARTHER than that!**

** . The "Life Crystal" is (to my knowledge, anyway) an original gimmick of my own creation, serving as pretty much the magical counterpart to a Life Support System.**

** It originally had another function. but, I went with the life support thing.**


	2. Part II

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** "He Lives In You" and "Will The Sun Ever Shine Again" copyright Disney**

* * *

**[Canterlot Castle, The Next Morning]**

The six all sat lined up in a large room.

they all felt terrible..having witnessed the death of their good friend.  
but, none was more rattled than Twilight Sparkle herself.

she sat in the center of the line..her body trembling.  
her fur and mane was sticking out, and her dreary looking eyes just kept staring down.

Applejack took notice of her.

"twi-"

Just then, a door opened.  
and, in walked the radiant Princess Celestia (with her sister Luna close behind)

Celestia stood before the six (glancing at her puple, Twilight)  
the alicorn exhaled sharply, then cleared her throat to speak.

"good morning, my ponies.." began Celestia, her tone calm

"Let me begin by saying again how deeply sorry and regretful I am for your loss.  
Alexander Cosmos..was a GOOD stallion, his Nobility and Kindness was unmatched."

fresh tears formed in Twilight's eyes.  
she didn't try to hide, nor wipe them away..she just let them fall.

Celestia also took noteice of her sister,  
who who also shedding tears that she did her best to repress.

Celestia exhaled, feeling horrible.  
but, she had her duties..and, a promise to honor.

"Before Alex died..he asked to have some letters written.  
his final testiment to those he cared the most for.

he's written others, but he wanted YOURS to be read first.  
and, as ruler of Equestria..it is my duty to honor his wish."

Celestia's long horn charged with energy,  
as she levitated a sealed scroll over to herself.

she magically unrolled the paper so she could read it.

"This is addressed Applejack."

Applejack stood up straight, paying full attention.

Celestia read the letter out-loud.

_"Dear Applejack.._

_I will never forget the wonderful time I spent,_  
_with you, and your family on your farm in Apple Acres._

_with every visit, I am reminded of what a REAL Family is._

_True, your family is a bit..broken._  
_with only your grandmother caring for you, your sister and your brother._

_but, regardless..it is still a Good and Strong family._

_I know you will take my death hard, given how you already feel about your parents,_  
_(who I learned from Granny Smith died when you were very young..)_

_but, I ask you not to add me to the weight you carry.._

_when I die..I'll tell your parents what a wonderful daughter they have._

_Tell Applebloom I am sorry, I know she won't take my death well._  
_she is going to need you NOW, more than ever._

_and, even though he won't show it..I know "Big Mac" is also hurting._  
_so, don't be afraid to comfort him as well (he needs you, too.)_

_Treasure your grandmother..I have a feeling i'll be seeing her soon._

_-Alex."_

Applejack breathed hard as tears streamed down her face.

Celestia opened another letter.

_"Dear Rarity._

_While you are in no way Greedy (as your "element" implies)_  
_there are times where you can be Arrogant, and Stuck-Up._

_I only ask that try to do something about this._  
_you are a very nice girl, and I would rather you not become like others in your "social class"_

_Please, do not think too much of how ponies think of you._  
_you are an angel, and if others don't like you like that..then, THEY have the problem._

_use your talents to help those less fortunate than yourself._  
_those who are poor, ophaned and homeless._

_you do that..and, you truely will be the Element of Generosity._

_Also..I feel you should know._  
_that Spike is in love with you, and wants nothing more than to be your "Special Somedragon"_

_while he would live for you to accept him, It is really your choice._  
_but, if you do reject him..be easy on the little guy (he's sensitive)_

_and, remember: You don't need a Prince to be happy true beauty is found within (You are ALREADY a Princess on the inside.)_

_Tell your sister, Sweetie Bell, that I am sorry._  
_we were good friends, and I know she will be hurting._

_-Alex."_

Rarity wiped her tears away, sniffing.

"so beautiful.." whispered the Unicorn

Celestia opened another letter.

_"Dear Rainbow Dash._

_I know that you aren't the type to show emotions._  
_but, being emotional doesn't make you WEAK..it makes you "human"_

_while I don't want anyone to be sad..It's okay for you to cry at my funeral._  
_(it helps for me to know that I will be missed.)_

_I want you to keep following your dreams, Become a Wonderbolt._  
_I know you'll became just as great as Spitfire is (you were meant for great things)_

_just do me a favor, and don't let yourself become too overconfident._  
_don't be afraid to admit your flaws and limits, and let others help you._

_and, I know you have a crush on Soarin..I think he likes you, too._  
_Please don't let your pride keep you from happiness._

_and, one more thing: Scootaloo thinks the world of you._  
_she just another fan, I think she'll really looks at you as a big sister._

_PLEASE..please be there for her._  
_I know you aren't really her sister, but she needs SOMEPONY once I am gone._

_she's all alone in that orphanage..she'll feel even more alone, now._

_do this for me, Dashie._  
_show Scoots that her loyalty to you isn't wasted._

_I'll say hi to your father for you..I know he's proud of you._

_-Alex."_

Rainbow Dash just stood still, tears threating to break.  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore..and, broke down.

even a tough mare like her had her limits..

Celestia opened another letter.

_"Dear Fluttershy._

_I know you will be the most emotional of all, so listen well._

_It's okay to be sad, but don't despare over my death._  
_I truely believe in an Afterlife..a world beyond our own._

_I know I will be in a better place,_  
_one even more beautiful than the paradise you've strived for your animal friends._

_be strong for me._

_and, don't let others push you around so much._  
_'Kindness' isn't only about being nice to ponies.._

_it is also about standing by those you care for,  
and those who NEED help and, protecting them from those that would do them harm._

_be a Protector, Fluttershy.._

_I'll say hi to all of the animals that you've had to say goodbye to._

_-Alex."_

Fluttershy cried hard.  
she really was taken this the hardest.

she NEVER took death very well.

Celestia opened another letter.

_"Dear Pinkie Pie._

_As you are the Element of Laughter,_  
_I fear my death will have a negative on your joyful outlook on life._

_I want you to Keep Smiling, and keep trying to make everypony else happy._

_I know most call you Annoying and Stupid._  
_but, what you do, what you always have done..serves a purpose._

_since the day I was born, i've lived in misery and grief._  
_you healed my wounds with your boundless Joy and Happiness._

_you've..You've made my life wonderful._  
_and, I want you to do the same for others like myself..others who are in pain._

_Remember, Pinkie: NEVER stop smiling..Ever._

_-Alex"_

Pinkie stared blankly,  
and unreadable expression on her face.

then..her frown slowly creeped into a smile.

"i will..i promise." whispered Pinkie Pie

Celestia exhaled as she reached the final letter.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle._

_as you are the most important to me, I saved this letter for last._

_First of all, I love you..more than anything._  
_and, it's tearing me up to know that my death will hurt you in ways I cannot imagine._

_I am thankful to've known you._  
_the day we met was the happiest moment of my life._

_and, I will remember it fondly._

_My father always told me I was worthless._  
_and, nopony would EVER love me._

_YOU, my darling..are proof that we was wrong._  
_you loved me enough to risk your own life for mine._

_and, I will never forget it._

_my greatest fear is how you will get by without me, how you will raise our son._

_but, I am certain that your friends, family and Celestia will takes care of you._  
_and, ensure that our son is protected and well taken care of._

_Someday..we'll be together, again._  
_but, for now: Keep on living, and take care of our son._

_-Loving you ALWAYS..Alex."_

Twilight tensed up, her emotions building again.  
she gasped, then cried some more.

her five friends then gathered around her.  
Applejack patted her gently.

"there-there, sugarcube..it's okay."

Twilight cried into Applejack, wetting her fur.

Celestia then approached Twilight, looking at her.

"I am deeply sorry, my student.  
I see now that the love you both shared was truely unbreakable."

Twilight couldn't speak..she could only cry harder.

Celestia frowned, feeling her own heart ache.

"Twilight..we shall hold the funeral tomorrow.  
I promise, we shall honor him in the best way possible.

I know you are hurting, but..I hope you will attend."

Twilight sniffled, claming herself down.

"i will..i-It's the least I can (choke, sob) d-do for HIM."

Twilight looked at her teacher and princess.

"m-may I be excused?"

"of course."

Twilight exhaled as she rose up.  
with her head hanging low, she walked away (followed closely by her friends.)

once they were gone..Luna broke down in tears.

"Sister!"

Luna sat downs, hung her head as low as she could  
and, cried hot crystal tears that formed a puddle near her.

CLEARLY, she had been repressing,  
but, could no longer contain her emotions.

as the Moon Princess wept, Celestia ran to her.

"luna.."

"I failed..AGAIN!" cried Luna

"oh, luna, NO."

Celestia placed her hoof around her younger sister.  
Luna then cried into her chest, wetting it.

"f-forgive me..i-I know this isn't how a Princess should behave.  
b-but..I CAN'T HELP IT!, I loved that colt..like a SON."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of.  
Princess or not, you are still a pony with feelings and emotions.

and, for just this moment: We aren't mere Princesses."

Luna sniffed hard.

"Why couldn't I save him?..why couldn't 'WE' save him."

Celestia shook her head sadly.

"I don't know..  
I guess there are things even we, with all our power, just CANNOT do."

Luna resumed crying into Celestia's chest.  
Celestia embraced her sister, tears streaming down her eyes.

the Sun Princess then looked up.

"oh, mother..hear my prayer.  
guide alexander cosmos into your warm embrace."

**[Ponyville, The Next Day]**

The day of Alex Cosmos funeral was predictably bleak.

the skies were overcast, shrouded by dark grey clouds that blocked the sun.  
it rained down as if the very heavens themselves were weeping.

Today..was NOT a happy day.

a majority of Ponyville was all gathered where the funeral service was being held.

Twilight sat at the front row with her friends.

she maintained a bleak, gloomy expression on her face.  
her cheeks maintaining dark tear stains from her constant crying.

her eyes felt sore.

Celestia's words gave her no peace.  
she felt like somepony had torn out her heart, impaled and set it a'blaze.

she soon zoned out, taking a look at the other mourners.

apart from herself, and her friends,  
Twilight saw quite a few familair faces.

she saw Derpy with her daughter, Dinky,  
and, her good friend, Carrot Top.

Twilight remembered that Alex was a friend to Derpy,  
one of the few who looked pass her clumsiness, and didn't think she was stupid.

Derpy was clearly hurting.  
as tears were present in her cross eyes.

Twilight also saw Octavia and Vinyl Scratch.  
two "on again, off again" friends who also bore sad expressions.

Twilight had no idea how they knew Alex (or, why they were among the mourners)  
but, they were clearly on good terms, as they too had tears in their eyes.

Lyra Hearstrings (as usual, sitting upright)  
and, her friend Bon-Bon could also be seen.

as well as the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'  
who true to Alex fears, looked just as brokenhearted as Twilight did.

he truely WAS one of them.

she also saw the Cake Family.  
Mister and Mrs. Cake, with their babies: Pumpkin and Pound.

they too grieved for their lost foalsitter.

Zecora was also among the mourners.  
her face draped in a cloak (that concealed her tears)  
and, whispering a silent prayer in a language known only to her.

Twilight could hear her whisper: _"anaishi ndani yenu, anaishi ndani yangu, yeye kuona zaidi._  
_ ndani ya maji, ndani ya ukweli, katika tafakari yako..anaishi ndani yenu._

Twilight looked harder..and, for the first time noticed that her own family was here.

her parents, Night Light and Twilight 'Galaxy' Velvet were present.  
as was her brother, Shining Armor, and his wife (Twilight's old foalsitter) Princess Cadance.

it amazed Twilight that Shining and Cadance were here.  
as sovereigns of the restored Crystal Empire, they lived VERY far away.

it almost touched her heart how they came all this way..

Twilight then noticed one other (one she NEVER expected to see.)

a mare with golden yellow fur,  
and, a mane that was red-and-yellow.

it was SUNSET SHIMMER, Twilight's chief rival.  
and, with Sunset was Twilight's other rival: Trixie Lulamoon.

she knew both mares hated her (more so ever since she became an Alicorn)  
but, she couldn't understand WHY they would be here.

Twilight decided to push these thoughts out of her mind.  
as Celestia's speech came to a close, Twilight stared at Alex's Casket.

true to Pony Tradition, the casket was colored lime green (like his fur)  
but, the place were a cutie mark symbol would be was blank (sadly)

Twilight felt more pain shoot into her heart.  
she knew her love was inside that box, and she would NEVER see him again.

it tore her apart that she was burying him.  
part of her hoped he would just "wake up",and everything would go back to normal  
(or..that this whole thing was nothing more than a horrible dream)

But, this was REAL.

Alex was dead, and would be laid to rest.  
she would NEVER see him alive again.

"..And, now..we shall all give our Partings words." began Princess Celestia

"Twilight Sparkle..come forward."

Twilight sighed sharply as she stood up.  
she trotted slowly up to the podium and Celestia.

the pinkish-white alicorn moved close to Twilight.

"speak from your heart." whispered Celestia

Twilight nodded then, stepped up to the podium.

"ponies.." began Twilight, her tone low

"I am sure many of you have your reasons for being here.  
that you all..M-MISS Alex, and grieve his terrible death."

Twilight's eyes welled up in tears.

"but, none mourns him..more than ME.  
i..I loved him, i loved him more than I've loved anything.

he was born into Grief, Suffering and Misery.  
and, all i wanted ever since I met him..was to protect him, to k-keep him safe.

I tried..Celestia knows that i tried so hard.  
but, I couldn't save him from his illness..and, had no choice but to watch him die.

my only comfort..is that he is in a place where there is NO Suffering, NO Pain.  
and, that one day..I'll see him again, and we'll be together in that wonderful place Forever."

Twilight wiped a tear out of her eye.

"my..My only other hope..is our SON.

as you must know by now, I am pregnant.  
Alex is the father, and..the foal will be born by Hearth's Warming Eve.

before he died, I promised I would take care of our son.  
and, that is exactly what I am going to do.

I am going to raise me son..protect him, and keep him safe from harm.  
I am going to be the BEST Mother I can possibly be..

and, someday..I will tell my son about his father.  
tell him what a wonderful stallion he was."

Twilight exhaled sharply, her emotions getting stronger.

"lastly..I-I would like to announce that following these events,  
I would like to open a donation for the Research of the Lymphosarcoma Disease.

**NOPONY** should suffer as I have suffered..  
and, if we had a cure for lymphosarcoma, we might've saved Alex.

so, please..donate a couple bits to 'The Alexander Cosmos Foundation'  
you will be rewarded for your kindness if you do.

thank you.."

Twilight stepped off the stage, doing her best not to cry.

despite Twilight best attempt to listen at everypony's speeches.  
she just couldn't help but block it out, and try and remember 'better times'

Remember when Alex was alive..and, she was happy.

the moment she first saw him..and, the warm feeling she felt.  
the day she first realised her feelings for Alex..and, decided to be with him.

the rage she felt when she learned of Alex's abuse at his father's hands.  
(and, how powerful her magic was when she went to save him from the evil unicorn)

she remembered the first time Alex said: "I Love You"  
and, how good he was to her (especially in comparison to other stallions)

and, most of all..she remembered that night they MADE love (the night they made their son)  
how gentle and caring Alex was with her, and how good Twilight felt just to be near him.

and, how Safe and Secure she felt when Alex was there the following morning.  
both snuggled up together as if they were ONE, not two.

but, as happy as these memories made her feel..they also made her sad.  
for, she would Never Again feel such happiness..not until HER time finally came.

part of her just wanted to die right now, and join Alex in death.  
but, she had a foal to think about..and, Alex wouldn't want her to give up.

so, she pushed some dark thoughts out of her mind.  
and, contented in the thought that one day..she WOULD be with him, again.

At last, the speeches were over.  
the time came to carry Alex's casket to it's final resting place.

Twilight was the first up.

while most objected to her being a carrier, due to her "condition"  
Twilight had already made clear that she WAS taking part in it.

Appljack was right beside her behind both was Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

all six were taking part in this grim task.  
their final deed for their dear friend.

_**~Song Sequence~**_

_Rain is pourin' down like the Heavens are hurtin'._  
_Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when._  
_How do you go on, never knowin' For certain,_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

_Feels like it's been years since It started to thunder._  
_Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen._

_How do you go on, when you can't help But wonder._

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

_What if the rain keeps fallin'?, What if the sky stays gray?_  
_What if the winds keep squallin'..And never go away?_

_Maybe soon the storm will be Tired of blowin'._  
_Maybe soon it all will be over, amen._

_How do you go on, if there's no way Of knowin'?_

_Will the sun ever shine?, Wish I could say._

_Send me a sign-One little ray._

_Lord, if you're list'nin': how long Until then?_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

**_~End of Song Sequence~_**

**[Later, at Apple Acres]**

everypony gathered at the newly christened "Apple Blossom Grove"

true to Applejack's description of the place,  
apple blossom trees circled grassy area like a wall.

it was in the center area that the service was being held.

where Alex would be put to rest.

the Six carried Alex's casket to a lone, freshly dug grave.

Twilight caught a glimpse of the tomestone.  
a GRIM reminder that Alex's death was indeed real.

_'ALEXANDER COSMOS-SPARKLE_

_Born: June 1st 1996 - Died: November 22nd 2013_

_Friend, Son, Father, Beloved Soulmate._

_"His memory will live long as the Mountain's Stone.."_

Twilight's lips quivered when she saw HER name beside his own (as if they were married)

the six at last placed the casket down beside the deep grave.  
they could see three ropes over the hole (whole he would be soon lowered)

Celestia walked up with her guards.

"Proceed with the burial-"

"WAIT!" exclaimed Twilight

"Wait..PLEASE.  
G-Give me..more time."

Celestia nodded understandingly.  
Everypony watched as Twilight approached the casket.

Twilight raked her hoof across the surface of the casket..  
then, at last..she creaked open the lip, looking upon Alex one last time.

she choked up at his still form.  
even in death, he was a vision of perfection in her eyes.

Twilight hung her head over him..tears dropping on his face.

"goodbye..my love.  
we will be together again..someday."

Twilight then leaned down,  
and, gave Alex one last kiss.

his lips were COLD (but, they still felt warm)

Twilight took one last look at him.  
it would be the last time she ever would see his face, so she stared Long and Hard.

at long last, she sighed..and, closed the lid tight.  
she then cried softly to herself, the reality of the situation flooding back again.

"come on, sugarcube..let's go.  
you don't wanna see what comes next."

Applejack and the others led Twilight away.  
none of them dare to look back as Celestia's guards lowered Alex's casket into the grave.

once they were far enough away..Twilight gazed at he surroundings.

"this place..it's Beautiful."

"Ain't it like I told 'ya?" said Applejack, with pride

"Alex has a place Allll to himself, now.  
and, we can all come and see him whenever we want."

Twilight observed the Apple Blossom Grove again.

"yes..it's like one big shrine, a Temple."

"TWILY!"

Twilight looked, and saw her family approach.

"Twilight..dear." began Twilight's mother

Twilight immediatly ran up,  
and, snugged up to her mother.

the pain in her heart made her feel like a filly, again.

"oh, dear.." said Twilight Velvet, as she stroked her daughter's mane

"oh, mama..I miss him so much!"

"Shhh, i know.  
but, we are here for you..We'll ALWAYS be here for you."

Twilight's father stood silently.  
he wanted to saw something to comfort his daughter..but, couldn't think of anything.

he finally looked to his son..who nodded.

Shining approached his sister (who looked at him)

"twily..I owe you an apology." began Shining Armor

"I know I was never that nice to Alex when he was alive..  
but, you must understand, it was only because you are my baby sister..and, I was worried about you.

But..I see now that You and Him really did love one another.  
and, I feel like a fool for treating him so poorly before.

so..can you ever forgive me?"

Twilight paused for a moment..then, exhaled.

"Alex never held a grudge..he understood why you acted the way you did.  
and, you ARE my brother..so, yes: I do forgive you."

Cadance walked up to Twilight.

"oh, twilight..I wish I knew what to say to make this all better."

Twilight hung her head low, her eyes closed.

"so do i..I fear things will NEVER be the same, again."

Cadance placed both hooves on Twilight's shoulders.

"but, things WILL get better..Remember your Foal!  
he is Alex's son, and once he is born..things will get better, You'll see."

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"I hope so..  
but, I am starting to doubt that anything can heal my broken heart."

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

Twilight (and, the others) looked to see Sunset Shimmer (and, Trixie) approach.

"Sunset."

"I almost didn't come to this thing..You know how much i _DESPISE_ your very presense."

Twilight groaned.

"not now, Sunset..**NOT. NOW.**"

"_**YOU ARE A THIEF!**_  
nothing but a Dirty Thief!"

Rainbow Dash growled angrily.

"You take that BACK!" snapped the light blue pegasus

"It's the TRUTH." growled Sunset, stomping her hoof

"She's stolen _EVERYTHING_ from me that I hold dear..

I was once Celestia's "faithful student"  
until TWILIGHT came along, and took my place as her new Favorite."

"You know that isn't TRUE, Sunset.." began Twilight

"Princess Celestia banned you from Canterlot LONG before I came along.  
YOU were the one dabbling in black magic, which you had to know was Forbidden!"

"You stole the FAME that was rightfully mine!  
EVERYpony loves you, but apart from Trixie, They all HATE ME!"

"Well, you DO act like a jerk to everyone." said Twilight, sternly

"You and Trixie both don't care a bit about Friendship.  
you only care about Yourselves, and don't care if you hurt somepony's feelings."

"and, WORSE..You stole the affections of Alex.  
I loved him, but he chose YOU, instead of ME!"

Twilight scowled, then marched right over to Sunset.

"THAT is a Lie, and you know it!  
You didn't even acknowledge his existance until we became a couple.

the only reason you wanted him was because he was MINE,  
and, you just wanted to hurt me by getting him to fall in love with you."

Sunset scoffed, turning away.

"Well..there is _ONE_ thing you haven't stolen from me.  
Something that I have obtained, that you can NEVER have."

Sunset grinned a twisted, evil smile.

"I, Sunset Shimmer..have **AVENGED** the death of Alex Cosmos!"

Twilight eyed Sunset.

"What are you talking about?!"

Trixie snickered wickedly as Sunset smirked.

"Haven't you wondered what happened to Alex's father?  
the B$&*%$ Unicorn who tortured Alex, and infected him with Cancer in the first place!?"

Twilight scowled.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had him imprisoned for life.  
but, he was found dead in his cell quite some time ago."

Sunset Shimmer snickered evily.

"yes..I know: I killed him."

"WHAT!?"

everypony stared in shock as Sunset cackled like a witch.

"Yes, I did it (exclaining) I KILLED ALEX'S FATHER!  
and, you know what?: He DESERVED it!, and I would GLADLY do it again if I could!"

Princess Cadance scowled at the unicorn.

"Ms. Shimmer, you DO realise that taking the life of another is forbidden.  
even Aunt Celestia and My Mother won't execute criminals anymore because of it."

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Sunset, her eyes burning

"Lionel Cosmos was a MONSTER, who didn't deserve to live.  
He DESERVED to die for what he did!, (shouting) I REGRET NOTHING!"

"SUNSET, You could get into trouble for this!"

Sunset Shimmer giggled insanely.

"No..i won't.  
No jury would convict me for slaying an evil sociopath.

(screaming) **NO JURY WILL CONVICT ME!,** _**HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!"**_

Sunset then got in Twilight's face.

"So, think of THAT, Sparkle.  
I avenged Alex's death, while YOU did nothing!"

Trixie then charged her horn, as Sunset laughed at Twilight  
teleporting herself, and Sunset away in a flash of light.

Twilight stared blankly..then, exhaled sharply.  
Rarity then walked up to Twilight.

"Twilight, darling.  
Don't let what Sunset Shimmer get to you."

"Yeah, What she did was WRONG..even if it did feel right." added Applejack

"yeah..i guess."

Twilight then cried again.

"i just..(sigh) I just wish Alex was still alive."

Twilight's Family and Friends gather near her.

"Twilight, dear..I know this is a hard time for you.  
but, try to take comfort that Alex is now in a better place.

that body we buried isn't him..but an empty husk.  
the Alex you knew has a NEW body, and he feels no more Pain."

"i know, mother..  
but, I can't help it: I miss him."

Twilight Velvet had a warm look on her face.

"I understand, sweetheart.  
I know that I would feel lost if anything ever happened to your father.

but, you made Alex's life wonderful.  
you loved him, and he loved you..and, he'd left you a child to care for."

Twilight looked at her mother..then smiled weakly.

"now, come." began Velvet, nearing her daughter

"let us leave this place.  
we have much to talk about."

with that, Twilight walked off with her Family and Friends.  
she took one last look at Alex's grave..then, finally looked away.

a Crystal tear fell down her face.

It was clear that Twilight Sparkle would ALWAYS love Alex Cosmos..

**[Meanwhile, in an unknown place]**

a green furred, ginger maned pony stood in an empty, white area.  
completely confused at his surroundings.

"H-Hello?!" called the Pony

"is..Is Anypony THERE!?"

the Pony saw a figure in the distance..but couldn't make out who it was.  
he carefully approached, walking slowly towards the figure shrouded by light.

once he did, he stood still.  
the figure reached out to him..and, he reached out his hoof to it.

the pony felt a "hand" grip him.  
as it pulled him closer, the bright light dimmed.

and, the pony stared into Yellow/Red eyes.

"Welcome to the Afterlife, Alexander Cosmos.." began Discord, with a grin

"Your **DEAD**."

Alex stared blankly at the Spirit of Chaos.  
he then pulled away suddenly, eyeing Discord.

"What is going one, Discord!?"

"I already told you: Your dead, This is the afterlife..(grins) and, I'm GOD."

"(chuckling) Your NOT God!"

Discord smirked mischieviously.

"blasphemy, your lucky I don't "cast you out", or smite you, or something.  
The point is..Your life ended not too long ago.

in fact, I just got back from your funeral..lovely service, by-the-way."

Alex took a moment to process this.

"wait..i-I do remember..dying.  
T-twilight was there, and so were the others."

"Yes, they were pretty broken up about it." said Discord, nonchalantly

Alex then glared at the draconequus.

"Okay..so, I am dead.  
but, I refuse to believe that the Afterlife is run by YOU

the Universe is not so badly designed!"

"you wound me, Alex.  
all this time I thought your were the timid, soft one."

Alex said nothing..Discord then sighed.

"oh, well..I guess "death" IS the ultimate therapy.

OKAY, Confession Time: No, I am not god (but, you can't really blame me for trying)  
but, this IS the Afterlife..I just thought I'd bid you farewell before you go."

"How nice of you." said Alex, unconvinced

Alex then looked around.

"so..Is this heaven?  
because if it is, I sure hope there's more than just a 'White Room."

"oh, no..You aren't in Heaven." said Discord

Sadly, the gateway to the afterlife never opened for you.  
so..you never really "crossed over" per-say."

Discord then snapped his fingers.  
with a 'POOF', he and Alex were teleported...to a gloomy looking office.

"Welcome to the "Ghost World"  
Before you can begin your new Afterlife, You have to go through "Processing" first."

"What!?"

"Toodles."

with that, Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
Alex looked around, and saw various Ponies, and other creatures sitting around.

just then, a door opened.  
and, out walked a grim looking mare that looked like a secretary.

"Okay, Is there an _'ALEXANDER COSMOS'_ in the room!?" said the Mare loudly

Alex walked up.

"uhh..I'm Alex, miss-"

"MALORY LARIA, Deputy Mayor of Ectotropolis."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Malaria?"

Malory eyed Alex.

"Yes-Yes, I am quite aware of how funny my name is (just wait til you meet Mayor Rigor Mortis..)  
Now, **GET IN MY OFFICE**, New Arrival, You've got hundreds of other Stiffs behind you."

Alex gulped.  
then, walked into Malory's office.

* * *

**Author Note: This Page took quite a bit of editing.. but, I think I've got it just the way I want it.**

** anyway..I pay homage to the "Dear Celestia" clique of "FIM" with Celestia reading aloud Alex Cosmos letters to the Main Six.**

** I tried being real serious with these, as they are techniquely Alex's final words to his loved ones.**

** the main theme of this part is 'The Funeral' so, I focused primarily on capturing the emotion of mourning.**

** Twilight's account on those present at the service (and, what they were doing) in meant to imply that Alex Cosmos was MORE than just a friend to The Six (and, to give "everypony" as many cameos as I possably could.)**

** In case anyone is wondering, Zecora is speaking Swahili (as she is a Zebra who is implied to be close to her native african culture) and, the words are from the Lebo M song "He Lives in You", featured in 'The Lion King' series**

** Zecora's words translate (according to the Google Translator)**

** "He lives in you, He lives in me, He watched over into the truth, intro the water, in your reflection..he lives in you."**

** This is meant to reflect Alex's passing, his ascension as a spirit and, really Zecora handling grief in her own way.**

** The featured song (which is meant to reflect the many 'song sequences' in FIM) is 'Will The Sun Ever Shine Again' from the Disney film 'Home on the Range'**

** for obvious reasons, I imagine Applejack is singing it.**

** I also gave Sunset Shimmer (ignore canon, please) a scene. and, carry over a story event from the Equestria Girls version of my storyline here**

** by having Sunset admit to killing Alex's father (and, also imply that murder and execution is frowned upon in Pony Society)**

** Lastly, I joined the "John de Lancie" fan-wagon, by parodying a paticular scene from Star Trek in the one moment of comedy in this depressing story**

** (sorry, folks..like Discord, I just can't help myself.)**

** and, I further it by giving a glimpse of the Pony Version of 'Ghost World' and, introducing one of the many amusing ghost character that I will soon introduce.**

** Yeah..Alex Cosmos is DEAD. but, his life is far from over.**


	3. Part III

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** "There Is Life" copyright Disney**

* * *

Months had passed since Alex Cosmos death..  
and, much had transpired in Equestria since then.

While most ponies had managed to resume their daily lives  
SOME found it harder to regain their Happiness and Laughter.

as expected..Twilight was taking the longest to heal.

the once Punctual and Well Organized mare was slacking off,  
spending more time at her library home than out in Ponyville amongst her fellow ponies.

Her friends tries to give her time to herself (Celestia knew THEY needed the same thing)  
but, eventually..even they grew concerned, and had to force her back into the real world.

It was a steady process..but, Twilight eventually resumed normal life.

she started writing to Princess Celestia again,  
and, kept in touch with her parents and brother more.

still..It was clear that she would never be the same, again.

As for her friends,  
while they took their grief better than Twilight..even THEY suffered lasting effects of Alex's death.

Much like when her parents died when she was a young filly,  
Applejack tried to distract herself with work and chores.

ANYTHING to keep from thinking of the pain.

but, when Applebloom's grief began taking a heavy toll,  
Applejack kept the promise she made, and did her best to comfort her little sister.

even if it meant taking some time to cry together..

There was a similar case with Rarity.

Alex's death left her so distraught, she began losing sleep.  
she spent that time working non-stop on her dresses (which may've been a boon to her fashion boutique business.)

still..it was clear she was suffering some sign of 'Post-Traumatic Stress'  
and, it got so bad that she needed some medication just to calm herself down.

like Applejack and Applebloom,  
Rarity became closer to her sister, Sweetie Bell (who grieved for her lost friend non-stop)

When it came to Scootaloo, however..  
Rainbow Dash took keeping her promise to the extremes.

Rainbow accepted that Scoots was no mere fan..she truely looked up to her.

so, one day..she Amazed everyone when she dropped by the orphanage where Scootaloo lived,  
and, used up most of her life savings to adopt the young filly as her sister.

Scootaloo had never been so happy in all her life.  
and, in time..Rainbow Dash herself found herself loving her as if they 'were' siblings.

the two were now inseparable.

Pinkie Pie was also quite serious in keeping her promise.

at first, she found difficulty in making ponies happy,  
when she herself could barely find the joy to smile, or laugh.

but, she remembered what Alex requested of her: "Keep Smiling"  
so, even though it was hard..that was EXACTLY what she did.

she began going to Orphanages, Nursing Homes, Hospitals..ANYWHERE where there was Misery.  
and, did all she could to make ponies forget their pain, and be happy.

in time..Pinkie rediscovered the true essense of her element.  
that from Pain and Sorrow..Joy and Laughter is at it's strongest.

"The Tears of a Clown", as someponies say.

apart from Twilight, Fluttershy took the longest to recover from her grief.  
she began taking Alex's words to heart, and showed Kindness in other ways.

by now, there was virtually no bullies in Ponyville.  
Fluttershy had scared them all off in her mission to Protect the victimized.

Nopony dared call her Weak, ANYMORE.

Apple Blossom Grove became a new popular spot for the Six.

They would visit Alex's grave site every chance they could.  
leaving flowers, "talk" to Alex and spend the day there talking about all the good times they shared.

he was NEVER forgotten.

often, the girls would catch others at his grave.

Derpy had visited it routinely with Dinky.  
and, they even caught Octavia Melody playing a solo before the tombstone.

it did their hearts good to see Alex memory was kept in other hearts apart from their own.

Alex's memory was also kept in another way, too.

One night, Princess Luna a special memorial at Apple Blossom Grove,  
inviting anypony who cared for, and missed Alex.

that night..Luna showed her special talents,  
by "painting a picture" of Alex is the stars themselves.

so, now..all ponies had to do was look up at the sky and, they could see Alex watching over them.

Night became Twilight's favorite time, after this.

Sadly, not all in Ponyville could cope with Alex death.  
the most tragic example came when Alex's mother, Jessica was found dead in the Everfree Forest.

the Ponyville Police confirmed that the cause of death came from falling from a tremenous height  
(which was rather ODD, as she was a Pegasus, and thus Capable of Flight.)

due to her serious mental issues brought on by abuse from her former husband,  
and, only worsened by the death of her One and Only son's death (whom she cherished more than anything)  
the local authorities rulled out murder, and believed the traumatised pegasi took her own life  
(most likely from jumping off a high up cloud, or even Clousdale itself, and refusing to fly.)

Twilight was VERY troubled by this news.  
and, while she wasn't responsible..she couldn't help but feel like she could've prevented it, somehow.

It was a very tragic end to a miserable pony.

Canterlot also had it's share of changes.

at a later date, Princess Celestia had to hold another funeral.  
this time, it was for the parents of the young colt, Pipsqueak  
(who were tragically taken in a random robbery, leaving little "Pip" an orphan)

As Pip was Princess Luna's only real friend,  
since her return after her One-Thousand year exile so long ago..she sympathized with the young colt.

Amazingly, the Moon Princess adopted him.  
becoming his new mother (and, automatically making Pipsqueak a "prince" by default)

Unknown to Celestia (or, ANYpony else)  
Princess Luna "aquired" a Mare Do Well costume and, was secretly spending her nights fighting crime as a masked vigilante.

to her, she was doing her duty to keep her citizens safe (and, doing Pip a favor by avenging his parents, whose killers were never identified.)

In time..Hearth's Warming Eve came.

and, with it: The promise of HOPE for Twilight Sparkle.

**[Ponyville, 11:56PM]**

Twilight Sparkle was laying on her bed,  
breathing softly as she silently slept.

she slowly awoke to the faint 'tingling' sounds of jingling bells.

moaning a bit, Twilight slowly got up from bed with effort.

by now, she was heavily pregnant.  
as this was the day (or, Night) her foal was to be born, her waist was HUGE  
(some young Colts and Fillies often believed she'd 'swallowed a watermelon whole', or something.)

Twilight walked over, and looked "downstairs"  
she saw Spike at their Hearth's Warming Tree, shaking some presents.

"SPIKE!"

Spike gasped as he looked up at Twilight.

"You know the rules: "No opening Hearth's Warming Presents until Hearth's Warming MORNING."

"But, TWILIGHT-"

"No BUTS, Young Dragon.."

Twilight made her way down..Slowly.  
she finally approached her assistant, eyeing him sternly.

"Tomorrow will come soon enough.  
just be patient, and wait..or, you WON'T have anything to unwrap in the morning."

Spike exhaled sharply.

"oh, Alright.."

as Spike put the gifts back under the tree..a knock was heard.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Twilight looked to the door.

"by Celstia's Mane, WHO could be out in this cold!?"

Twilight steadily walked over to the door.  
she opened it with magic..and, widened her eyes.

_**"SURPRIIIIIISE!"** _exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"MERRY HEARTH'S WARMING!" exclaimed the Five Ponies at once

Twilight was stunned.

"GIRLS!?"

Pinkie hopped inside.  
followed closely by Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Twilight quickly shut the door TIGHT.

"Girls..What are you doing out in this weather!?  
You know there is a savage snowstorm out, tonight."

"Yeah, no kiddin." Began Applejack

"It's so cold out there, I'ah can't even feel mah' tail, no more."

Applejack promptly trotted over to the burning fireplace.  
she sat her rear down in front of it..and, let out a sigh of relief.

"Ahhhh..that's better."

Twilight looked confused.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but..Why ARE you all here?"

"Oh, we couldn't let you spend Hearth's Warming Eve ALONE, darling." said Rarity

"So, we decided to come over, and keep you company." said Fluttershy

"No matter how bad the Weather is!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"and, BESIDES!" began Pinkie Pie, hopping like a bunny rabbit

"THIS is the day your foal is suppose to be born.  
and, we just CAN'T WAIT to see the cute little guy!"

Pinkie stopped hopping, and looked around.

"So, where is the little Cutie Pie!?"

Twilight pointed at her 'large' belly.

"still in his usual place." said Twilight, with a grin

Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide.

"WOWIE!, you are sure big!"

Twilight scowled at her friend.

"sorry."

Applejack approached Twilight.

"Shouldn't you be in'a hospital, darlin?"

"I would have..but, the storm hit like lightning.  
It's much too cold, and the hospital is too far away."

"I agree." said Fluttershy

"You shouldn't be out in this cold in your condition.  
the baby might be harmed..or WORSE."

"I know." said Twilight

"That is why I decided to stay.  
BESIDES, I have plenty of books telling me how to deliver a foal myself."

"HEY!, Why don't we help!?" chirped Pinkie Pie

Twilight smiled weakly.

"S-Sure..I guess you all could."

"GREAT!, whadda do we do first?!" asked Applejack

"Well..I need some fresh blankets..and, they need to be WARM."

"Gotcha, Twi."

Applejack trotted over, and grabbed some soft blankets with her mouth.  
she then took them over to the fire place, and laid them down.

"this oughta git 'em Niiiice and Toasty."

"This is FUN!, What's next!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"Well, I-"

_**GONG!...GONG!...GONG!**_

The ponies (and, Spike) all looked at a clock,  
and, saw that it was Twelve O'Clock Midnight.

It was 'Hearth's Warming Day.'

"YAAAAAAAY!, It's Hearth's Warming Day!" Exclaimed Pinkie

"MERRY EARTH'S WARMING, EVERPONNNNY!"

Twilight was about to say something,  
but, after the final 'gong' of the clock..she gasped as a sharp pain shot through her.

_"Gnnngh!"_

Twilight's friends took notice of her pained groans.

"Twilight, You alight!?" said Rainbow Dash, concerned

"Graah..n-no, not rea-AAHH!"

Twilight felt more pain..this time, even more intense.  
her legs finally gave, and she collasped to the ground.

"TWILIGHT!" exclaimed Spike, panicked

The others all ran to their downed friend.

By now, Tears were in Twilights eyes.

_**"Aaaargh!**_  
ohh, the..p-PAIN."

"Twi!, What-"

Twilight shot her eyes open..feeling something wet beneith her.

"oh, faust..it's happening."

"What?!"

"The Baby!, (shouting) **I'M HAVING THE BABY RIGHT NOW!"**

Twilight felt more pain, crying out from it's intensity.  
she felt like she was being torn apart from within.

Needless to say..most everypony panicked.

**"OH, FAUST-OH, FAUST-OH, FAUST-OH, _FAAAAAAUST!"_**

Spike was running around in circles like mad, screaming.  
Rarity was equally useless as she pranced in place like "she had to GO."

"Oh, Deary Me: (shrieking) WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"I..I don't know." said Rainbow Dash, frozen in shock

"Nothing like this has ever happen to me before!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _screamed Twilight, tears streaming

"I'LL GET THE DOCTOR!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Pinkie ran to the door..but, couldn't open it.

"oh, poofy!  
the door's frozen shut!"

"WE'RE TRAAAAAAAAPPED!" screamed Rarity, freaking out

"(shouting) **_QUIIIIII-EEEEEET!"_**

Everypony stopped, and stared at Fluttershy (who was oddly stern)

"We are all going to calm down." said Fluttershy, calmly

"CALM!?" exclaimed Twilight, Angry/Panicked

"I'm having a Flipping Baby!  
How in Equestria am I suppose to be CALM!?"

Fluttershy approached her.

"Listen..I need you to listen to me, and do what I say.

I care for animals, remember?  
and, I have helped to deliver their babies."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked surprised at this.

Fluttershy neared Twilight.

"now..I need you to breathe."

"I 'AM' BREATHING!" shouted Twilight, in agony

"no, I need you to breathe steady breaths.  
Stress isn't good for the baby, you need to remain calm."

Twilight groaned..then, began to regain her senses.

"y-yes..your right.  
m-my books..STATED..that I need to b-BREATHE."

Twilight began taking short, steady breathes.

"Remain CALM." said Fluttershy, her tone soothing

"think of what relaxes you, what makes you happy.  
don't think about the pain: Remain CALM."

Twilight shut her eyes tight.  
as she continued her steady breathing, she tried to ignore her pain by thinking of what makes her happy.

"Books..Sh-Shining Armor..C-C-Cadance."

"Good..You are doing GREAT." said Fluttershy

"P-Princesss..Ccccelestia..Ss-Smarty Pants...(tears up) ALEX!"

Twilight groaned loudly, crying a bit.

"ISN'T IT WORKING!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"Shhh!, give it time." said Fluttershy, sternly

"BUT, SHE'S HURTING!"

"It's suppose to hurt, Rainbow Dash.  
PAIN is a natural part of childbirth."

the Rainbow haired pegasus stared blankly, not understanding this at all.

as Twilight continued to groan loudly,  
the others just watched, feeling helpless.

"my word..NOW I understand why Daddy was always so 'protective' when I dated stallions." said Rarity

"yeah..same with mah' brother, Big Mac." added Applejack

Twilight groaned louder.

"OHHH!, Fluttershy, It hurts So MUCH!"

"I know.." began Fluttershy, staying close to Twilight

"But, you have to remember: Your foal NEEDS you.  
he can't come into this world on his own..your baby NEEDS you to help him."

Twilight took a moment to muse on this.

"now, I need to focus..and, PUSH the baby out."

Twilight gritted her teeth, and tried to do as Fluttershy said.

"_Gnnnnngh_!, _**GRRRRRAAAARGH**_!"

the others had a hard time watching this.  
(Spike was hiding his face behind Rarity's tail)

"That's it..Your doing GREAT!" said Fluttershy

"GAAHH!, I..i can't do it.  
it..It hurts too much!"

"Twilight, the baby NEEDS you.  
if you don't do this, it could DIE."

Twilight widned her eyes.

"D-Die?!"

in that moment..the memory of Alex's death flashed before her eyes.  
the image of Alex's dead form in his casket forever burned in her mind.

"no..NO, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Twilight shut her teary eyes tight.  
clenching her teeth, she put all her effort in pushing her baby out.

"yes..That's it, YOUR DOING IT!  
I can see a head..Now, PUSH!"

**"GRAAAARGH!"**

Twilight stopped, and panted..out of breath.

"Almost there, just ONE MORE!"

"o-one..more." exhaled Twilight, feeling light headed

Twilight took fast, rapid breaths,  
inhaled as deep as she could, and put all her strength into her 'last push'

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!_"**

with a harsh grunt, and sharp groan..a small squeal was at last heard.

Fluttershy stepped back, stunned.

"oh..my."

The others looked, too..and, were equally shocked.

"oh, my stars.." said Applejack

Twilight groaned as she raised her head up.  
her main was a mess, and she was sweating and panting.

"wh-wha-What is it?  
is..Is something wrong with-(gasp!)"

Twilight had turned to look..and, saw her newborn foal laying on the ground.  
the baby colt was alive, breathing steadily and making tiny squeals.

But, that wasn't why they were all staring..  
the foal had LIME GREEN fur, and a GINGER RED Mane and Tail.

apart from a distictive blue streak in it's hair (and, a stubby unicorn horn and pegasi wings)  
he was the very spitting image of his late father..almost EXACTLY so.

At last, Applejack spoke.

"he..He looks like..(gasp, choke)"

Applejack looked to Twilight (who was still stunned.)

"(voice breaking) he looks just like his daddy."

Twilight looked down at her lone baby again.

he opened up his bright blue eyes..and, cried.  
the foal cried Loudly, and Unhappily.

Before even PINKIE could intervein,  
Twilight rushed over to the bawling infant.

"There-there, SHHHH-shh!.."

Twilight picked the little foal up with both front hooves and, held him close to her face.

she looked into his tear filled eyes..  
and, saw that they were just as blue as Alex's eyes were.

"Shhh..don't cry." cooed twilight, drying the baby pony's tears

"momma's here now..Momma will make EVERYTHING better."

the little foal slowly stopped crying.  
he looked into Twilight's eyes..her violet eyes will with love.

after sniffing for a moment..the baby smiled, making a happy noise.  
he knew that Twilight HAD to be his mother.

Twilight held him close, tears forming in her eyes.  
but, for once..they weren't tears of Sadness, or Pain..

no, these tears were Tears of Joy.  
in a strange way..Alex had "returned" to her.

"Wow.." said Pinkie Pie, finally

"Look at the little guy..(loudly) HE LOOK JUST LIKE-!"

Rainbow Dash quickly clamped Pinkie's mouth shut.

"ALRIGHT, Pink..We get it!  
just be quiet, and let her have this moment."

Pinkie nodded silently

As Twilight cradled her new son, Fluttershy approached her.

"Great Work, Twilight.." began the kindhearted Pegasus

"You'd succeeded in bringing new life into the world.  
NOW, all that is left is for you to name your sweet, precious little angel from above."

"a name.."

Twilight looked at her baby..who was snuggled up in her embrace, squealing softly.

Twilight smiled lovingly..Applejack also smiled.

"Twi.."

Twilight looked at her friend.

"I think I'ah know what you want to name him..and, it's just FINE with me."

Twilight smiled warmly.  
she looked to her friends..then, back at her foal.

"your name..is ALEX, Alex Jr." said Twilight

"Alexander Cosmos Sparkle.  
Welcome to Equestria..and, Merry Hearth's Warming."

just then, Alex Jr. sat up, his eyes wide open.  
suddenly, he began shaking his tiny hooves and crying, again.

"oh, no..What's wrong with him!?" said Twilight, worried

"Looks like he's throwing a hissy fit." said Rarity

"Applebloom used ta' do that alot." added Applejack

"NO, Sillies!" began Pinkie Pie

"He's just HUNGRY, that's all."

"Well, what do we feed him?!" asked Rarity

"YEAH, we didn't bring any food." said Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie faced her friends.

"SILLIES, AGAIN!  
Baby Foals don't eat grown up Pony food."

"She's right." said Fluttershy

"After birth, a mother is Already prepared to feed their hungry babies."

Twilight stared blankly, figuring out what she meant.

"oh, you CAN'T mean-"

"Why do you think they got so big?!" said Pinkie Pie

Twilight was blushing.

"I-I'm not really comfortable with-"

"Oh, COME ON, Twi.." began Applejack

"We're yer' friends, hay, we're Practically all "Sisters."  
and, Besides: Ya' ain't doin nothin' wrong, just feedin' yer' youngin."

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"Alright, FINE..i'll do it."

Twilight then place her still bawling baby down.  
she then laid right down on the floor..and, moved her back leg.

Alex Jr. stood for a minute..THEN, his insticts kicked in.  
he galloped over to his mother, and approached her legs.

Twilight watched as her baby laid down, and suckled on her.

Twilight jerked from this at first.  
but, soon relaxed as her foal had no teeth.

in time, little Alex Jr. grew quiet as he nursed on Twilight's milk.  
and, Twilight began to relax..and, feeling good that she was feeding her baby all on her own.

"aww, how CUTE." began Rarity

"a little disturbing..but, Oh-so ADORABLE!"

after awhile, Alex Jr. finally stopped nursing..and, grimaced a bit.

"Ooh-OOOOH!, I know what comes next!"

Pinkie Pie quickly scooped the green foal up.  
she laid him over her shoulder, and gently patted on his back.

"(urp!)"

"_Awwwwwwwwww!"_ cooed the other ponies in unity

Spike scoffed, crossing his arms.

"i can belch better than that." muttered the young dragon

Pinkie placed Alex Jr. back down near his mother.

the baby colt's eyes looked heavy.  
he yawned loudly, making a high pitched sound.

he then walked over to the still laying Twilight,  
flopped down near her front legs, and snuggled up to her body.

the mares all watched as he curled up into a ball,  
he closed his eyes, and quickly went to sleep.

Twilight stared at him with warm, loving eyes.

she wasn't sure if it was maternal insticts,  
or, the fact he looked so much like her lost love..but, Twilight had fallen in love with her baby.

she at last leaned down to her son..and, nuzzled him with her face.  
she brushed her muzzle against his tiny mane (which felt as SOFT as clouds)

"my boy..my little baby." said Twilight, softly

the others just stood there, frozen still.  
they all watched this scene with misty eyes.

feeling Proud to have been part of this moment.

"momma love you.." said Twilight

Alex Jr. moved a bit, making a soft noise.  
tears then formed in Twilight's eyes.

"and..d-Daddy loves you, too."

Twilight then kissed her foal softly on his head.

"i won't let anything bad happen to you ever..i swear it."

at least, Applejack approached the new mother.  
she knelt down, and laid next to her friend.

the earth pony looked at baby alex jr..then, back at Twilight.

"you know, Twi..he DOES look just like his pa."

Twilight nodded silently.

tear then formed in Applejack's as as she continued.

"m-maybe (clears throat) maybe this was..meant to be.  
maybe he looks like his daddy..(voice breaking) so we might..in a way..get him back."

tears formed in Twilight's eyes..which she let fall.

"yes." said Twilight, finally

"you ARE right: Alex has come back to us..just not in the way we expected."

Twilight brushed Alex Jr's head with her muzzle again.

Applejack looked at him..then, exhaled softly.

"we'll help you take care of him, Twi."

"Oh, YES." began Rarity, approaching with the others

"we ALL will." said Fluttershy, agreeing

"yeah..and, if anypony tries to hurt him.."

Rainbow Dash then made fighting gestures.

"We'll make them all Sorry they EVER messed with him!"

Pinkie Pie walked over, and looked at Alex Jr.  
she stared at the baby that looked so much like her old friend..

then..she Smiled, a tear present in her eye.

"i..I understand." began Pinkie, her voice shakey

"THIS is what happiness is..  
I-I thought I knew, but..I-I never had a clue."

Pinkie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"i'm happy.." said Pinkie Pie

"for the first time since his death, I actually feel HAPPY!"

Pinkie Pie cried happy tears..chuckling through sobs.

Twilight smiled..then, looked up high.

"thank you, alex..we ALL loved your gift."

**~Song Sequence~**

_"Under the snow,_  
_Beneath the frozen streams, There is Liiife._

_You'll have to know,_  
_When nature sleeps, she Dreams There is Liiife._

_And, the colder the winter, The warmer the spring_  
_The deeper the sorrow, The more our hearts sing_

_Even when you can't see it Inside everything.._

_There is Life.._

_(vocalizing)_

_After the Rain, The sun will reappear_

_There is life_

_After the pain, The joy will still be here_

_There is life_

_For it's out of the darkness That we learn to see_  
_And out of the silence That songs come to be_

_And all that we dream of Awaits patiently.._

_There is..There is LIFE._

_(vocalizin), There is life.._

**~End of Song~**

**[Ghost World, Flop House]**

_"~Nobody KNOOOOOOWS (Hiccup!), How dry I Aaaaaam!_  
_NO-Body Knoooows (Hiccup!), how dry-(Hic!) I Am..~"_

Alex grumbled as he sat silently,  
while some stranger sang a drunken song a tad TOO CLOSE to him for comfort.

It had been MONTHS since he died,  
and, found himself a resident of the Ghost World.

Unfortunately, he couldn't of picked a WORSE time to die.  
as the City State of Ectotropolis was getting a tad packed.

He was told that the City Officials were "working on" getting homes made for the New Arrivals  
(which he learned were really Pocket Dimensions, sometimes accessable via "doors floating in space")

Until then, Alex (like many of his fellow 'recently deceased')  
had to all live together in a "co-habitation" while they waited.

If he didn't already know he was a Ghost in the Ghost World,  
Alex might've sworn he was in hell, as just being around the others was torment.

His roomate was a drunken stallion who just wouldn't stop singing (badly)  
(Alex guess he probably died from having "one too many ciders")

he also had to share space with a MAD Hoofball player (who reminded Alex of a certain 'Pumped-Up Pegasus' back home.)

a Mare with fried hair (and, possably a mind to go with it) who smelled like gasoline.  
and, another Pony whose limbs kept falling apart with the slightest movements.

Alex felt like the only Sane Pony in a room full of crazy Ponies (and, he might be right)

"I swear, I didn't know the gas was on..**I WAS JUST TRYING TO LIGHT A CANDLE!"**

"**TWENTY-ONE, EIGHTY-FIVE, NINETY**:_** HIIIIIIKE!"**_

"Has Anypony seen my my Eye!?..I think I dropped it, again."

"SKUUUUUUUUUMPS!"

Alex groan as he dropped his face HARD against a table.

"now I know why nopony wants to die."

Just then, a door opened..and, in walked a ice blue furred, ash black haired mare.

"ALEX COSMOS?!"

Alex shot his head up..looking straing at the Pale looking Mare.

"M-Miss Mal Laria!"

Alex leapt up, and 'flew' over to her.

"PLEEEEASE Tell me my new home is ready!  
I cannot take One. More. SECOND of this!"

"Calm down, Mr. Cosmos.." said Mal Laria, her voice monotoned

"First off: NO, your home STILL isn't ready.  
However, I acknowledge that you may be a tad..Out of Place with the other new arrivals.

So, I took some time to look through the records,  
and, I may've found somebody willing to take you in to stay."

Alex glanced at the other ghost ponies.

the Drunk smashed a mug on his head, laughing wildly.  
while the Fried Mare suddenly burst into flames..and, screamed.

Alex eyes became like pins.

"ANYTHING would be better than this."

"Good, then follow me."

Mal Laria walked off, with Alex following close behind.

**[Downtown Ectotropolis]**

As the pair floated through the streets,  
Alex observed the many ghostly residents of the city.

"I sure hope that not everypony here are as crazy as those others."

"No..most aren't." said Mal Laria, bluntly

"Some Ponies can handle being dead..OTHERS cannot.  
your former roommates will need to undergo serious therapy before we let them roam freely in town."

"I won't argue that point."

Alex gazed at his surroundings.

he at last noticed that the whole City of Ectotropolis,  
was one big island floating in endless space.

the sky was ink black, with swirly "clouds" of bright green.  
which had visible floating islands (with other structures), and even some floating doors.

"How big IS this Ghost World?"

"the Ghost Dimension is infinite: It goes On and ON forever.  
and, Ectotropolis is at it's HEART, the Capital City of the Ghost World.

All who die in the living world, and fail to cross over..find themselves HERE.  
the whole city serves as shelter for wayward ghosts, UNTIL we find permanant homes for them."

"Those Floating Doors."

Mal Laria looked at Alex.

"Yes..they serve as Gateways to Pocket Dimensions of our own creation.  
one of them shall be your home, your own personal sanctum from which to spend eternity."

Alex frowed.

"Will I 'EVER' cross over?"

"THAT really depends on YOU."

Just then, a floating door lowered to the two ponies.

"Ahh..we are HERE."

Alex looked at the quite a regal, almost mystical, looking door.  
which bore the symbol of a star that resembled Twilight's cutie mark.

"This is the home of your new caretaker." said Mal Laria, opening the door.

the two Ponies entered the gateway..into the grounds of a Gothic, Victorian Age Mansion.

"Who lives HERE!?" exclaimed Alex, feeling rattled

Mal Laria grinned.

"Somepony you'll want to know."

Mal Laria approached the largs doors, and knocked them.  
Alex walked up, and stopped as the doors suddenly swung open.

purple mist spilled out as a shadowy figure stepped outside to greet them.

The figure was a Mare..a very BEAUTIFUL Mare.  
she had a figure similar to Celestia..and, a swirly, vaporious mane to match.

her fur was Dark Blue, and her mane were colors of Pink and Purple.  
she wore a silver mantle which bore her Cutie Mark: a Pink Star.

"Ahh..Deputy Mayor, so good to see you." said the Mare, her voice hauntingly beautiful

Mal Laria looked to the quite frozen Alex.

"Mister Cosmos..THIS is Andromeda Velvet."

Alex widened his eyes.

"V-Velvet!?..as in 'Twilight Velvet!?"

Andromeda smiled.

"You speak of my daughter.  
of course, I also addressed her by her nickname: 'Galaxy."

Alex remained shocked.

"but..But, if YOU are her MOM.  
th-Then that means Twilight Sparkle is-"

"My Granddaughter, who was just a foal when I passed."

Andromeda smiled warmly.

"and, YOU are Alexander Cosmos..her LOVE.  
oh, yes, I know all about you, Alex."

Alex gulped hard, looking pale.

"You..D-D-DO?!"

Andromeda chuckled lightly.

"Oh, don't act so frightened: I mean you no harm.  
In fact, I'm rather looking forward to getting to know the Stallion that my Granddaughter loves so much."

Mal Laria nodded officially.

"You seem to have things handled..So, I'll will take my leave and go."

"a pleasure, Malory."

Mal Laria rose up and, flew off in a spectral trail.

Andromeda then looked at Alex.

"You look tired.."

Alex exhaled sharply.

"i am."

"Then, Please..come in.  
My home is YOUR home."

Alex looked timidly..then, finally stepped inside the manor.  
he found himself in a rather large, candlelit foyer.

The whole place looked spooky.

"eh..n-nice place." said Alex, nervously

Andromeda chortled lightly as she neared Alex.

"Well, it's certainly no Canterlot..but, it's HOME."

Andromeda then smiled warmly at Alex..who remained nervous.

"L-Look, Mrs. Velvet-"

"Andromeda." corrected the Ghostly Unicorn

"Uh, Ye-eah..A-Andromeda.  
Look, Listen..I'm, uhh..sorry about..Well, with me and Twi-"

"oh, No need to fret." began Andromeda

"I know you loved my Granddaughter..and, that she loved you.  
I hold no ill will over her becoming with child by you."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"In fact..I hear your son was just born recently."

Alex's ears perked up.  
he looked at Andromeda with wide eyes.

"H-He WAS!?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Yes..and, he is quite healthy.  
little Alex Jr. has a Long, Prosperous life ahead of him."

Alex stared in shock.

"Alex Jr!?"

Andromeda smiled.

"Yes..Twilight named him after YOU (isn't that sweet?)"

Alex didn't know what to say.  
he felt a bit flattered (and, somewhat misty eyed.)

"Anyway..Let us discuss YOUR future." said Andromeda, trotting along

Alex walked with his new host.

"MY Future?!"

"Yes..Now that you are a Ghost,  
you have a whole new afterlife ahead of you.

and, as you have no real family to turn to..I feel I should grant you sanctum.  
Afterall..We are practically family already, with your son being my Great-Grandson and all."

"Hmm..yes, I s-suppose."

"ANOTHER reason I summoned you here is more obvious.  
as a Ghost, you now have special abilities..abilities that are strange to you."

Alex looked down and exhaled sharply.

"yeah, i'm..I'm not used to having any powers.  
I've been an Earth Pony all my life, so I have no idea what to make of Flight and Magic."

Andromeda chuckled at this.

"Well, TECHNICALLY, it isn't "Magic", It is 'Ectoplasmic Energy.'  
but, I understand why you would view it as such.

The problem is that while your body is now Ghostly..your mindset is the same as it was in life.  
You are still viewing yourself as a common Earth Pony, and refusing to accept the powers you now possess.

If you ever hope to control your new powers..You must forget about all that.  
let go of the Earth Pony/Pegasus/Unicorn mindset, and accept that you are a GHOST, a Spirit.

Andromeda then looked at Alex softly.

"Just like ME."

Alex looked at Andromeda.

"but..But, you are a Unico-"

"I 'WAS' a Unicorn..in my old life.  
but, I am a Ghost now, Same as you."

Andromeda then stopped,  
turned, and faced Alex.

"but, you have a point: as a Unicorn, I had an easier time adapting to my new state.  
YOU, however are having more difficulty..which is why I brought you here."

Alex stared at her.

"I want to (if you'll pardon the expession) "take you under my wing.."  
Teach you everything I know of being a Ghost, so that your Afterlife here will be enjoyable.

In a sense: I want to make you my puple.  
I have YEARS of experience to teach..and, you are in need of every lesson."

Alex took a moment to think about this.  
Andromeda then knelt down to his level, looking right at him.

"so, tell me Alex..Will you be my "Faithful Student?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

** This Page was the one I was looking forward to ever since I started this whole thing. as it ends the tragedy, and brings back the Happy.**

** It pretty much details the birth of Twilight's son. which I decided should take place in her house, and on Hearth's Warming (the Pony version of 'Christmas') with the other five (and, spike) all present for the event.**

** In terms of "the birthing" I felt Fluttershy was best suited to help twilight with her delivery.**

** Afterall, she lives in a forest, and, her house is practically one big Animal Shelter.**

** so, she MUST know something of babies and childbirth (and, really..wouldn't you want "the element of kindness" to aid you in the most agonizing moment of your life?)**

** Alex Jr. indeed looks just like Alex does. which was intentional, to fullfil the "Rebirth" theme of this story.**

** plus, I think it was only right to do so. makes Alex's death less painfull for Twilight and her friends.**

** I worried I might be pushing it with the 'nursing scene' but, this is a natural part of child raising (especially with horses) and, in my defense, I didn't go into THAT much detail.**

** In it's own way..It IS precious.**

** Pinkie's knowledge on what Babies need, is a reference to the episode where she "foalsat" Pumpkin and Pound Cake (and, continues to do so)**

** I am also proud of Pinkie's emotions in this page. It is ALWAYS a tearjerker when a Clown cries.**

** The featured song that I chose is from 'Bambi 2' which I felt was PERFECT for this scene, and story in general**

** Plus, if one listens to it..You can easily picture it being in a MLP Episode.**

** The opening prologue serves as a run down at how things have gone since Alex's death, and, sets the stage for how things will go in the Ghost Phase of my story.**

** the unfortunate suicide of Alex's Mother was one of my darker moments. but, hey..I'm trying to be realistic and dramatic.**

** I also did some fan service as well.**

** Rainbow Dash adopting Scootaloo is a theme done by quite a few.**

** Luna becoming the new 'Mare Do Well' is a play on a joke done by fans (just picture Luna going: "I am the Terror that Trots in the night..")**

** I also like the idea of Luna being a mother figure to 'Pipsqueak' a colt from the 'Nightmare Night' episode who is Luna's First, and most loyal fan (I like the idea of Luna being a mother, and Pip is a good start for her)**

** I also reference similar events in the Equestria Girls version of this story.**

** mainly is having Rarity suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress and, being unable to sleep (her spending her nights making numerous clothing I based on 'Iron Man 3' where Tony Stark had a similar problem, and built an "Iron Army" as a result.)**

** I am also proud at how I implied Fluttershy has changed. as I feel Kindness is more than just being nice..It is standing up for others (might make a bit like Rainbow Dash, but who cares: I know what Kindness is, and, Fluttershy CAN be Stern when she needs to be.)**

** I decided to continue Alex's side story in the Ghost World, and, set the stage for how he becomes a Danny Phantom-esque hero that he will become.**

** the opening scene was certainly funny. (and, in case anyone is wondering..when i wrote "a certain pumped-up pegasus" I was reering to a known Steroided Pegasus who is best known for screaming "YEAH!" all the time.**

** he's a fan favorite for most)**

** I also introduced a new OC of mine: Andromeda Velvet. a ghost unicorn who is Twilight's Grandmother.**

** in terms of design, think of her as Twilight with reversed colors, and, with a body type and mane that is similar to Celestia.**

** I also paralleled the Teacher/Student relationship of Celestia and Twilight, by having Alex becoming Andromeda's "Faithful Student"**

** her state as Twilight's Grandmother is also meant to ensure that Alex will remain connected to his love in some way even after death.**

** Lastly, the ponies screaming "OH, FAUST!" is the pony version of somebody screaming "OH, GOD!"**

** 'Faust' is of course a reference to Lauren Faust (the series creator) who has become a fictionalized character within the MLP fanon.**

** mostly as the mother of Celestia and Luna (who ruled Equestria CENTURES ago) and, is considered the closest thing to "God" as the ponies know.**

** So, her name is used in a similar way (Besides, they can't alway say "For the love of Celestia" ALL the time)**


	4. Part IV

**My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**[Ponyville, The Next Day]**

Morning's light shined into the Library Home of Twilight Sparkle..

as the warm beams filled the main room, Twilight slowly opened her violet eyes.  
she yawned, rubbing her eyes as her drowsiness began to fade.

Twilight looked, and saw that all five of her friends were sound asleep,  
and, laying in a circle around her on the floor.

Twilight then looked down..and, saw who else was sleeping.

the lime green foal made soft breathing sounds as he slept.  
Twilight smiled warmly at her son whom was only born last night.

she leaned her head down, and nuzzled his small ginger mane.  
the baby colt made a soft squealing noise as he stretched out his tiny, stubby legs.

"alex.." whispered Twilight, softly

"wake up, baby..it's Morning."

Alex Jr's slowly opened his sky blue eyes.  
he the yawned, making a high pitched noise as he did.

Twilight then brushed at his mane with her muzzle.

"time to get up..SON.  
begin the new day, Begin your new life."

Twilight's eyes were moist.  
she still couldn't believe that she was a mother, that she brought new life into this world.

she was also emotional over how her only son looked so much like his father.  
a Stallion that he would unfortunately NEVER know.

As Alex Jr. stirred around..the others began to awaken.

"ohh..what a night." groaned Rarity, groggily

Applejack yawned loudly.

"tarnation.."

the others began to get up off the floor, yawning as they did.

Pinkie Pie sat up..then, noticed the still sleeping Rainbow Dash  
clinging to her poofy tail, and sucking on her hoof.

"Hey!, That's my Tail."

Rainbow Dash woke up..then, realised the position she was in.  
she quickly got up, backing away from Pinkie.

Pinkie grinned at Rainbow.

"ten bits for a week if you NEVER speak of this to anypony." grumbled Rainbow Dash

"DEAL."

Twilight smiled as she slowly got up out of the floor.  
as she walked off to start the day, she heard tiny clopping sounds.

she looked, and saw that Alex Jr. was following each step she took  
(and, stopped when she did, staring at his mother with wide eyes.)

"Aww..the dear wants his Momma." cooed Fluttershy

Twilight smiled as she lower her head to his level.  
she gently nuzzled his face (earing a giggled from the young foal.)

Alex Jr. then reached out, and touched Twilight's nose with his tiny hooves.

Twilight looked into his eyes.  
the colt babbled something, but she didn't need to understand him.

"You better get used to having him around.." began Fluttershy

"after birth, babies are quite dependant on their parents.  
It'll be a long time before he can take care of himself."

"I don't mind.." said Twilight, pulling her head away

"I like having him near me..It's almost as if I have Alex back."

Applejack nodded.

"yeah..we understand what ya' mean."

Applejack then smiled as she lowered down to Alex Jr's level.

"heeey, youngin..how are YA' doing?!"

Alex Jr. stared at the strange mare in the hat.  
he looked hesitant, but Twilight nudged him foward with her muzzle.

the baby alicorn finally approached Applejack.

"hi.." began Applejack, speaking in a soft voice

"ah'm yer' "Auntie Applejack."  
and, you and me'll have lots of fun, together."

Alex Jr. smiled, beginning to trust Applejack.

"(unintelligible babble)"

Applejack snickered.

"I'ah hope yer' sayin' how you LOVE yer' new auntie."

Applejack's eyes then got moist.

"land sakes..you really DO look like yer' daddy."

Alex Jr. looked confused.

"dada?"

"OOH!, He said his First Word!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, happily

"Pinkie.. "Dada" isn't a real word." said Rainbow Dash

Pinkie just eyed Rainbow, crossing her front legs

"Oh, right..and, I suppose _"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"_ isn't a real word, either."

there was a brief pause.

"No..It ISN'T." said Rainbow Dash, again

Rarity finally walked up to Alex Jr.

"Let ME, hold him..PLEASE?"

"Sure, Rarity." said Twilight

"but, you have to take it easy..He doesn't know you, yet."

"oh, but I ALREADY know him, darling."

Rarity reached out her legs,  
and, carefully picked up the foal.

"Come to Auntie Rarity.."

the pearl white unicorn cradled young Alex Jr. in her "arms"  
she rocked him gently, a smile on her face.

"oh..you ARE fabulous." said Rarity, her voice soft

"Fabulous just like your dear father..he would be So Proud."

Suddenly, Pinkie swiped Alex Jr. from Rarity.

"PINKIE!"

"Oh, Enough of this "Rock-a-Bye-Baby" stuff.  
That's for Bedtime..It's Morning, TIME TO PLAY!"

Pinkie place Alex Jr. on the ground.  
then, lower to him, her face looking straight at him.

"Come on..Wanna play?, Wanna HAVE SOME FUN!?" said Pinkie, waving her rear in the air

the colt just stared at Pinkie.

"I know a game!, I play it ALL the time with the Cake Twins."

Pinkie then covered her face with her hooves.

"wheeeere's the Bay-beee..(uncovered face suddenly) **THERE HE IS!"**

Alex Jr. jolted..then, began to laugh.

Rainbow Dash groaned..but, smiled none-the-less.  
the Pegasus then walked up to Twilight.

"So, Twilight..What now?!"

Twilight looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your kid is here..Now what?  
Do you have any sort of plans, or..Something?"

Twilight thought for a bit.

"hmm..You know, I don't think I have.  
I've been so wrapped up in my grief, that I didn't even think about my baby's future."

"Well, I think you'll HAVE to, now.  
He's HERE, and he can't spend his whole life in this library."

Twilight took a moment to think.

"okay..OKAY, your right.  
FIRST, he needs a good education.

I'll get him into the BEST SCHOOL in Ponyville!"

"Ponyville has only ONE school.  
and, That isn't the most important thing right now."

Twilight looked at her.

"Then..What IS!?"

"DUH!, Diapers, Food, Toys, all that sorta 'Baby Junk.'  
they'll be plenty of time for school when he's older."

Twilight frowned, looking nervous.

"I..I had no idea there'd be so much responsibility.  
I mean..YES, I did 'KNOW' of it, but..I never imagined it'd be like this."

Rainbow dash grinned.

"All part of being Guardian of somebody else..I learned THAT the day I took in Scoots."

Fluttershy approached Twilight.

"Do not worry, Twilight..  
Caring for a baby may be hard..but, not as hard when you have somepony to help you."

Fluttershy then smiled warmly.

"and, Besides..despite the hardships,  
the rewards, though Small, make it all worth while in the end."

Twilight smiled weakly..but, still frowned.  
she then noticed something touch her leg.

the Alicorn looked down, and saw her foal rubbing his head against her leg.

"Wow..he sure is Affectionate." commented Rainbow Dash

"Course he is." began Applejack

"Lil' Alex Jr. may be a youngin', but he's smart enough to know who his Momma is.  
so, he'll be lookin' up to Twilight..because She's all he has in his lil' mind."

"But, he has US, too!" said Pinkie Pie, walking up

"He don't know us that well, Pinkie." said Applejack

"It'll take some time for him to accept ALL of us as "family."

Rarity smiled.

"We will..We were like family to his Father, weren't we?!"

Applejack nodded, her eyes moist.

"yeah..we sure were."

Applejack then exhaled.

"Twi, I almost hate to bring this up,  
but, we all have to head on back home to our families..it IS Hearth's Warming Day, afterall."

"Awww!" whined Pinkie Pie

Twilight nodded.

"of course..go on ahead.  
I've kept you all away long enough."

Applejack smiled.

"We promise to stop by and visit often.  
We'll even Foalsit for you."

Twilight smiled.

"Thanks, AJ.  
but..I'm not sure I'll need a Foalsitter for awhile."

Twilight then stroked her son's mane with her hoof.

"i'm..I'm not sure I want to be away from my son.  
he eases my pain..makes Alex's death hurt less."

"I'ah know, sugarcube.  
but, all Ah'm sayin' is that..We're all HERE if you need us."

Twilight nodded.

"of course..Thank you."

Applejack smiled.  
she then leaned down to Alex Jr, and gave him a quick kiss on his head.

"you be a good 'lil colt for yer momma."

Alex Jr. babbled something in response.

Applejack smiled, ruffling his head a bit with her hoof.  
she then rose up, and trotted off.

Fluttershy then nuzzled his nose with her own, then also left.

Rainbow Dash approached him..looking down at him.  
Alex Jr. just giggled as he raised his hooves up.

Rainbow's lips quivered as her eyes became moist.

"aw, man..why do you have to be so darn cute!?"

Rainbow Dash lowered, and hugged the baby foal.

"i'll always be looking out for you, kid..ALWAYS." whispered Rainbow Dash, her voice shakey

"Bah-Blaa." replied Alex Jr.

Rainbow Dash finally parted, wiping a tear from her eye.  
as she too left, Rarity approached Alex Jr. next.

she gently touched his chin with the tip of her hoof.

"Auntie Rarity will make you some LOVELY clothes JUST-FOR-YOU..  
You'll be the most fashionable little foal in all of Equestria."

Alex Jr. had NO IDEA what Rarity was talking about.  
he was only amused as her big, wavey mane.

Rarity then looked at Twilight.

"twilight, dear.." whispered the Unicorn

"yes?"

"when..Spikey-Wikey wakes up.  
do be sure to tell him that I am dreadfully sorry for leaving so soon."

"of course."

Raity exhaled, then finally left.

Pinkie was last to say goodbye to Alex Jr.  
she scooped him up, and hugged him tight.

"OHH, I'm gonna **MISS _YOOOOOOOOU_**_!"_ said Pinkie, her voice sounding whiny

"You'll HAVE to come with me the next time I foalsit for Mr and Mrs Cake!  
you'll have so much fun with the Twins, It'll be a PLAY DATE!"

Alex Jr. began to chew on Pinkie's whippy hair.  
Twilight finally took him in her arms, cradling him.

"go on, Pinkie..I'm sure you are needed at Sugarcube Corner."

Pinkie smiled wide, grinning.  
she then hopped off, at last leaving Twilight alone.

Twilight looked at her son..and, smiled.

"just You and Me now, sweetie.."

Alex Jr. made a happy noise,  
giggling and babbling something.

Twilight finally put him down,  
and, resumed her preperations for the new day.

As usual, Alex Jr, followed each step she took.

"okay, First..Breakfast.  
no, wait: I need to clean up first, THEN have breakfast."

as Twilight made her lastest To-Do List,  
Alex Jr. just looked up at his mother, admiring each move she made.

Just then, a loud yawn was heard.  
Twilight looked, and saw Spike waking up.

"(loud yawn)..m-morning already?"

"Yes, Spike..it is.  
and, Merry Hearth's Warming Day (you can open your presents, now.)

"OH, BOOOOY!"

the young dragon jetted off for the decorated tree,  
and, immediatly began tearing into one of the wrapped-up gifts.

Alex Jr. tilted his head, TRYING to understand this strange purple creature.

Just then, the little alicorn was levitated by violet energy.  
he looked, and saw his dear Mother bring him to her.

Twiligh then levitated a fresh diaper,  
and, using her magic, slipped it onto Alex Jr's bottom.

"There.." said Twilight, gently placing her foal down

"that should prevent any unfortunate accidents."

Alex Jr babbled something in response.

Twilight smiled warmly.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Twilight was about to go do something else..when a KNOCK was heard on the door.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Twilight looked towards the door.

"Now, who could that be?!"

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

Twilight trotted quickly towards the door.

"HANG ON..I'm Coming."

**KNOCK!**

**KNO**-_BONK!, BONK!_

Twilight jolted as a Pony's head hit her own.

**"OW!"**

Twilight looked..and, saw a familiar looking Pony.

a grey furred mare with a messy blonde mane,  
and, distictive gold 'cross-eyes'.

"DERPY!?"

Derpy smiled her usual goofy smiles.

"Well, ACTUALLY: My name is Ditzy Doo.  
but, EVERY-Pony can calls me DERPY!"

Derpy then reached into her saddle bag.

"Yuv Goch Mall.." said Derpy, a letter in her mouth

"Why thank you." said Twilight, taking the letter via levitation

Derpy then began shivering alot.

"Oh, my gosh..Your FREEZING."

"a-a-aaaaaa L-L-Littllllle..."

"Well, Please come in..  
Stay near the fire place (but, DON'T touch anything.)"

"OKAY."

Derpy trotted into the house happily, humming a tune.

"How long have you been out?!" asked Twilight, closing the door

"Not long." said Derpy, dropping her rear down

"Your letter was a Special Delivery.  
So, your the only Pony I'm delivering mail to, today."

Twilight frowned.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble."

Derpy smiled.

"Oh, Don't worry about it..  
You know ME, I'm just happy to Hel-"

Just then, Derpy eyed Alex Jr (who was looking straight at her.)

"(high pitched squeal)"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Derpy

in her shock, Derpy flew straight up,  
bashed her head into the cealing, then dropped straight down like a stone.

little Alex Jr was amused by this.

"DERPY!, Wha-!?"

Derpy fearfully backed away on her back,  
as the lime green foal approached her with a wide smile on his face.

"G-G-G-G Guuuuuhhh..."

"Agga-Boo."

"_**GHOOOOOOOOOST!"** _shrieked Derpy, hiding behind a chair

"The GHOST of Alex Cosmos has Come Back from the Dead to HAUNT ME!"

"DERPY.." began Twilight, sternly

"That isn't a Ghost: It's my SON."

Derpy looked at Twilight, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"I was Pregnant, remember!?..with ALEX'S Foal.  
THAT is Alex Jr, He was born last night."

Derpy looked at the tiny colt again.  
NOW noticing he was an Alicorn, AND has blue highlights in his mane.

"Alex?.."

Suddenly, Derpy zipped over..and, scooped up the foal.

"ALEX!" exclaimed Derpy, happily

Twilight sighed, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, what a CUTE little Muffin you are.  
you remind me of my Dinky when she was born!"

"Goo?" said Alex Jr, clearly confused

Twilight paused for a moment, frowning.  
Finally, she approached the blonde pegasus.

"Derpy..I-I'm sort of glad you came: I have a question."

Derpy looked at Twilight.

"You..Wanna ask ME something!?  
(OHMYGOSH, This has 'NEVER' happened before!)"

"yeah, well..It's something I think only YOU could tell me."

Derpy laid Alex Jr. back down (who ran over to his mother)

"Derpy..your a Single Mother of ONE, right?"

"Uh-Huh!, Sure Am..Why?!"

"well..(sigh) so am I.  
I didn't want to be, I..always hoped that (tearing up) HE..would still be here.

I mean, D-Don't get me wrong: I 'LOVE' my son more than anything,  
A-And, he make the pain of Alex's death hurt less..But, I feel so ALONE.

I know my friends all promised to help me,  
but, They can't be with me 24/7..I have Nopony to TRUELY help me raise Alex."

Twilight glanced over at Spike (who was playing with his presents)

"well..I guess I have Spike,  
but, he's more like 'another child', than anything.

The point is: I'm Afraid.  
What if I mess up!?, what if I don't raise him right?

What if I do something wrong..and, he HATES me.  
(crying softly) I..I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Derpy stared at Twilight (her expression 'unreadable')  
the pegasi mare then smiled her usual smiles, and spoke.

"Well, That's silly.." began Derpy

"How can your little muffin Hate You,  
when You and Him both love each other so much!?"

Twilight stared at Derpy (who continued to speak.)

"I understand what you mean, Twilight.  
(seriously) just because my eyes look like this, it doesn't mean I'm dumb.

and, while I'm not SMART like you are..I do know one thing.  
It's that Babies LOVE their Mamas and Papas..and, they can CHANGE your Life."

Derpy then frowned, looking down.

"i..I love my Dinky.  
b-but, I don't like to talk about how she was born.

when she asks me, i..I'm ashamed to say that I've lied to her.  
I say that her father was a soldier who loved me, and..D-Died before she was born."

"It didn't happen like that?!" said Twilight, surprised

Derpy shook her head.

"no..h-he raped me."

Twilight gasped, stunned.  
Derpy then continued her sad story.

"It h-happened at school, when I was younger.  
everypony picked on me because of how my eyes look..(and, how I mess things up.)

He was one of the Popular Ponies, REAL COOL.  
he..he acted like he was interested in me, said I was Pretty and Everything.

C-Carrot Top TRIED to warn me what he was like, that he was using me.  
but..But, I 'WANTED' so bad to believe that somepony loved me for ME."

Twilight gulped hard.

"wa..what happened?"

Derpy sighed sharply.

"he invited me to a party..I leapt at it without hesitation.

At first, it was fun.  
I felt Popular, like I finally had friends.

(sigh) b-but, after awhile..I felt lightheaded, DIZZY.  
I couldn't think straight, he me to a room..

and, he..HE-"

Derpy paused, a terrible look on her face.

"i..I sh-should've listened to Carrot Top,  
I should've known he was just another bully..

Only instead of calling me names..he USED me like I was a thing,  
thinking I was too stupid to do anything about it."

Twilight was speechless, Shocked.  
Finally, she mustered up the strength to speak.

"but, DID you do something?  
Didn't you report him!?"

"I tried, but nopony would believe me.

they said I was either Too Drunk, or "confused".  
HE claimed it never happened..everyone but Me (and Carrot Top) believed him."

"oh, Derpy.."

"i-I had Dinky some time later..but, I 'NEVER' hated her.  
I LOVED my little muffin, and I didn't want to give her up."

Twilight looked at Derpy.

"What was it like..raising her?"

Derpy smiled once more.

"It was..Tricky.  
but, I my Best Friend Carrot Top helping me.  
(I even found the NICEST Foalsitter, Sparkler, whose like a Big Sister to Dinky!)

Sure, Parenthood had it's "DOWNS-and-UPS"  
but, Dinky's made my life So Wonderful!..I wouldn't trade those years for Anything."

Derpy then looked at Twilight.

"But, why are YOU so worried?!  
You have a much better chance than I have, and I still turned out alright."

Twilight stared at Derpy, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..I may know some things, But I'm not the "smartest" Pony in Ponyville.  
I mess up alot, and the father of my filly never loved me to begin with.

but, Your a Supergenius, Twilight!  
You hardly ever mess things up, and I 'KNOW' that Alex loved you alot.

so..If I could do alright, How bad can YOU do?!"

Twilight thought Long and Hard about this.  
finally..she smiled, realising that Derpy was right.

"your right, Derpy..You are RIGHT.  
maybe I am taking things Too Seriously, Maybe all I need to do is trust myself."

"EXACTLY!" exclaimed Derpy, raising both hooves in the air

Just then, Spike walked up.

"Hey..What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing..just Mare Stuff." said Twilight, quickly

Spike stared..then, shrugged.

"Oh-kay, I'll just go get something to eat, then."

With that, Spike walked off to where the Kitchen was.  
Derpy then stretched out her front legs, and stood up.

"I'd better head back.." Began Derpy

"You have a Letter to read,  
and, I have a daughter who expects me home in the morning."

Twilight smiled.

"Okay, I won't keep you."

Derpy smiled.  
she then looked down at Alex Jr..and, patted his head.

Twilight looked at Derpy's frown.

"you really do miss him..don't you?"

Derpy nodded.

"he didn't think i was stupid.." said Derpy, sadly

"he was..m-my friend."

Derpy then smiled wide.

"Oh, well..at least we have JUNIOR!"

with that, Derpy trotted off happily.  
Again, humming a pleasant tune.

Once she was gone..Twilight exhaled.  
she then looked down at her son..and, stroked his mane.

"yes..at least we DO."

Twilight at last took her letter,  
and, using her magic, opened it.

Inside looked like an Invitation.

'PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

You are Cordially Invited to the Hearth's Warming Ball at the Crystal Kingdom,  
hosted by Princess Can-Dance, and her consort Captain Shine Arms.

It is our hope that you will attend.'

Twilight gasped.

"Cadance?!, Shining!?  
Want ME to be at their Party!?"

a dumbfounded expression then appeared on her face.

"Can-Dance!?, Shine ARMS!?  
hmm..must be a Typo."

Twilight looked at her son..who smiled at her, and giggled.

Twilight smiled, then called out.

"SPIIIIIKE!"

"((YEAH!?))" called Spike from another room

"Pack some BAGS, We're all going to the CRYSTAL KINGDOOOOM!"

* * *

**Author Note: Originally, I wasn't going to have this story go beyond Three Parts, but, I wasn't satisfied with just showing Alex Jr's birth, and the Mane Six's reaction..**

** I wanted to show MORE of "Mama Twilight and Son" as well as show others reacting to Alex Jr's pressense.**

** So, I decided to write a fourth chapter detailing "The Morning After" with the other five socializing MORE with Alex Jr, and confirming their surrogate behavior towards him.**

** Originally, I planned for this Part to include Twilight's Family as well. BUT, I ran out of time, I decided to save that for the next Part.**

** I felt it was vital for DERPY to get some screentime. Not just because of her fandom popularity, but how she is the one Pony twilight can confide in (as according to Fandom, Derpy is also a single mother..just like Twilight is now.)**

** Apart from the expected comedy ("GHOOOOOST!") This also gave me a chance to show that while not very smart..Derpy has heart.**

** I am sure EVERYbody has their own idea for "The Derpy and Dinky Backstory" MINE is set in realism, and makes Derpy a victim of Tragedy due to being 'different'**

** Tragedy Aside, Derpy's struggled DOES make her an expert on Parenting, and, Twilight pretty much needed kind words of encouragement in her troubling time.**

** Yes, I did make some movie references with Pinkie's Scenes**


	5. Part V

** My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**[The Crystal Empire, Royal Castle]**

Cadance and Shining Armor stared blankly at the nearly empty ballroom

(NEARLY on account that some guards were present.)

"This certainly isn't what I expected."

Shining Armor scowled..then, looked to a random stallion.

"Advisor, TO ME!"

The Garbed Stallion trotted over to him.

"Yes, Capatin Armor, SIR."

"Are you SURE that All the invitations were sent out?"

the Advisor smiled wide.

"Why, YES, Capatin.

In fact, I 'PERSONALLY' oversaw the Messaging Process."

the White Unicorn eyed the peppy stallion.

"Do you have a copy of one of them?"

"Why, YES, I do."

the Advisor took out one of the invitations from his coat.

Shining took to via magic, and read it.

his eyes grew wide.

"And..WHO wrote this?"

"Why, I DID, Sir!

and, I am quite proud of it, Mysel-"

"Princess CAN-DANCE, and Captain SHINE ARMS!?"

the Advisor froze right there, his expression growing pale.

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

Shining Armor just eyed him sternly.

"Right..I'll just march MYSELF to the dungeon." said the Advisor, leaving

Cadance approached her Husband.

"Oh, Try not to worry, dear..

I am SURE the Hearth's Warming Ball can be salvaged."

Shining looked at his wife.

"HOW?, All of the Invitations have ALREADY been sent,

and, it's too late to Make and Send new ones NOW-"

Just then, an Elite Guard walked through the doors across the ballroom.

he blew a horn, and spoke LOUDLY ("Royal Canterlot Voice" Loud.)

"(loudly) _**ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE OF PONYVILLE!**_"

Shining Armor looked amazed.

"Twily?!..she's HERE?, she ACTUALLY found us!?"

The slowly doors opened wide.

a line of guards blew loud trumpets as Twilight (and, Spike) walked into the Ballroom.

Shining smiled wide.

"TWILY!"

Twilight looked..and, smiled wide.

"B.B.B.F.F!"

as Shining ran up, the two nuzzled their heads together.

Cadance also approached Twilight..smiling warmly.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake.." said Cadance

Twiligh smiled back at her former Foalsitter

"Clap your hooves and do a little shake." finished Twilight

Cadance gave Twilight a hug.

"It is GOOD to see you again, Twilight."

Twilight smiled.

"you, too."

at that moment, Cadance noticed 'something' hiding beneith Twilight.

"Twilight..what-"

Twilight looked down..and, smiled.

"come on out..It's okay, they won't hurt you." whispered Twilight, softly

something small slowly emerged from between Twilight's front legs.

It slowly poked it's head out..and, Shining Armor gasped.

Cadance just smiled.

"and, this is.."

Twilight smiled, her eyes moist.

"My son..Alex Jr.

he was born last night."

the two adults got a good look at the foal.

it almost frightened them how much he looked like his father, Alex Cosmos.

Same Lime Green Fur, same Ginger Red Mane, same Sky Blue Eyes..

the only difference they saw was Blue Streaks in his hair,

and, a stubby Horn and tiny pair of wings (indicating he was an Alicorn)

"alex.." said Cadance, her eyes also getting moist

Shining Armor remained frozen in place.

he looked as if he just saw a ghost (giving the circumstances, he probably thought he was.)

Finally, the stallion choked out some words

"i..I have a nephew?" said Shining Armor, dumbfounded

"I..I'm an UNCLE."

Alex Jr. looked scared.

he quickly back up, hiding behind Twilight's legs.

"HEY..D-Don't go." said Shining to the Foal

the little Colt moved back further,

curling up right underneith Twilight's belly.

Cadance then lightly tapped her Husband.

"(take off your armor, you're SCARING him.)" whispered the Alicorn Princess

Noting how "intimidating" his centurian armored looked,

the unicorn promptly removed it (blushing as he did.)

as the pieces or armor clanked onto the floor,

Shining got down low, so Alex Jr. could see him better.

"There, now..I'm not so scary now, Am I?"

the green foal began to emerge from Twilight's legs, inspecting the tall unicorn.

However, he remained near his mother, keeping hidden.

Cadance then removed her crown, and other articles of royal garb.

she too then lowered down, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"don't be afraid, little one.." began Cadance, her voice soft and soothing

"we're FAMILY."

feeling less intimidated, little Alex Jr slowly emerged from his hiding place.

he walked causiously towards the pink adult alicorn, taking tiny steps.

he stretched his tiny neck out, sniffing Cadance's nose.

he then suddenly let out a tiny, squeak-like sneeze that knocked him on his bottom.

"Ohhhhhh..." cooed Cadance, her voice high

"how ADORABLE..

what a sweet little angel."

Cadance was clearly reverting back to her "foalsitter" mindset

(a side of the princess that Twilight and Shining were all too familiar with.)

There was no stopping her, NOW.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake.." began Cadance, prancing in place

"Clap your hooves (claps hooves), and do a little shake!"

Cadance began swaying her rear end.

Alex Jr stared..then, chuckled (beliving this "dance" to be amusing.)

"well..we'll work on that." said Cadance, stroking Alex Jr's mane

Cadance then looked at Twilight.

"oh, Twilight, he's so Adorable..you must be so proud."

Twilight nodded.

"I 'AM'..he's my Son, afterall."

Shining was beside himself in 'feelings'

On one "hoove", He was happy to have a nephew

(and, was glad for Twilight that he looks so much like her late coltfriend.)

but, on the OTHER "hoove", He still remembered Twilight best,

as that little filly who (literally) looked up to him.

and, was Never quite Okay with the idea of his "twily" having her own children.

But, looking at Alex Jr, and how happy Twilight was around him.

He couldn't help but feel proud of his Nephew..and, how foolish he had originally felt prior to his birth.

yes..Twilight was happy.

for the first time since 'Alex Sr's' death..she was Smiling and Laughing

something Shining had began to lose hope of EVER seeing, again.

at last, Shining knelt down to his infant nephew.

the little colt looked at him with light blue eyes..and, made a high pitched, babyish laugh.

Alex Jr. then reached up, and grabbed onto Shining's muzzle.

Shining lifted his head up a bit, carrying his baby nephew up with him.

he was careful to not lift Too High,

and, gently lowered him down safely onto the ground.

"OOH-Oooooooo..." cooed Alex Jr (enjoying his brief ride)

Twilight then lowered down,

and, folded her legs as she laid down on the ground.

"Come to Mama, Junior.." said Twilight, softly

Alex Jr. didn't hesitate to obey his mother.

Shining and Cadance watched as the little foal ran to Twilight.

he snuggled up to his mother, brushing his tiny head against her neck.

"That's my good little colt..YES YOU ARE!"

Twilight was nuzzling Alex Jr's nose.

she then brough him close, keeping him wrapped in her hooves.

Cadance and Shining smiled as they approached the two.

"You certainly HAVE fully embraced motherhood, Twilight." said Cadance

Twilight smiled.

"yeah..well, he is my baby.

and, I don't feel so hurt when he's near me."

"I can tell." said Shining

Twilight put her head over Alex Jr, protectively.

a single tear was present in her eye.

"he's all I have left of Alex..MY alex.

and, I swore that I would protect him, and keep him safe..always."

Cadance walked over to Twilight.

"I can understand why you would feel that way, Twilight..

but, be careful not to become OVERprotective..lest you drive him away from you."

Twilight paused for a moment (still keeping little Alex in her embrace.)

"i'll try not to..But, I can't make any promises."

At that moment, Alex Jr. leapt out of Twilight's folded legs.

the adult ponies watched as the Foal began to run-and-hop all over the empty ballroom.

Cadance chuckled.

"you're son seems quite Adventurous..Keeping him out of trouble may be difficult."

"I think I can manage." said Twilight, as she got up

At that moment, the main doors opened again..

and, in walked two very well known Alicorns.

Princess Celestia AND Princess Luna.

"Ah..I see we are not late." said Celestia, calmly

Luna took a look around.

"uhh..I think we're all that's here, Sister." said Luna, her eyes straight

Twilight looked back, and widened her eyes.

"P-Princess Celestia!"

Celestia chuckled lightly.

"Oh, TWILIGHT..You have no need to adress me as-"

Just then, a Pony with a trumpet ran in.

(inhales), ((blows trumpet loudly))

"(exclaiming) _**PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES!..PRINCE**_-"

"(shouting) Alright, ENOUGH!..We get it!" exclaimed Shining Armor, annoyed

The Royal Trumpeter did a salute, and marched off.

"oh, thank mother.." said Luna, finally

"If I had to listen to another 'royal announcment'

I would have to Banish SOMEPONY to the Nightmarescape Dimension..(SERIOUSLY, I would.)"

**((loud cry))**

Alex Jr. suddenly ran to Twilight, hiding within her legs again.

Celestia was the first to take notice of this.

"OOH..Now what have we here?"

the Sun Princess approached Twilight,

looking down to see the consealed foal hiding behind Twilight's front legs.

Princess Luna soon joined her sister in observance.

"It would seem that 'Santa Hooves' left my faithful student a most precious gift last night."

"I was meaning to tell you about that.." said Luna to Celestia

Alex Jr. stayed right where he was at,

his wide blue eyes indicated obvious fright.

"oh, don't be afraid, little pony..Come to me."

Celestia's pleas fell on deaf ears: Alex Jr. WOULD NOT move an inch.

Twilight tried to move so Alex would have to show himself..

but, the baby pony moved along with her, keeping himself hidden.

It was CLEAR the foal was more frightened of the princesses,

than he was of Shining Armor and Cadance earlier.

Luna exhaled as she walked up.

"Allow me..I've had practice with this."

the Princess of the Moon used her magic to remove her crown, and other royal garbs.

she then made her body glow with a white, blinding light.

when the light faded..Luna's ethreal, 'night sky' mane,

was now light blue, and shorter (indicated she had powered herself down)

She now looked "normal"

Luna then knelt down to look at the foal.

"THERE..I'm not so intimidating anymore, now am I?"

little alex slowly began to move..almost revealing himself.

but, he still remained hidden (still afraid of Celestia, who DIDN'T look 'normal' to him.)

Celestia blushed, feeling embarassed.

it completely slipped her mind that her present form could be "terrifying"

so, she two removed her crown and armor,

and, also de-powered herself much like Luna did.

Twilight gasped at seeing Celestia in this form (as she had NEVER seen her like this, before)

Celestia's once ethreal 'rainbow' mane was now Long, Wavy and Bright Pink.

Celestia knelt down with Luna,

smiling a warm, loving smile at the scared foal.

"come on out..we will not harm you." said Celestia, her voice soothing

after a few minutes, the baby pony finally began to step out.

he kept close to Twilight, bobbing around as if unsure what to do.

"be BRAVE, little one." said Celestia

Finally, the little foal stepped out.

the princesses widened they're eyes upon seeing him.

Twilight guessed that she knew why they were so surprised.

"Yes, I know: He looked just like his father.

(breathes out) Amazing, isn't it?"

"oh, yes..Quite." began Celestia

"no doubt this is Fate's way of restoring what you lost..

granting you a son whose very image is a reflection of your soulmate.

but, that isn't the Remarkable thing."

Twilight looked confused.

"then..What is?"

"You're son is an ALICORN." said Luna

"yeah.." said Twilight, still confused

Celestia looked up at Twilight.

"Twilight..there is a Good Reason why being an Alicorn makes one Royalty.

Alicorns are the RAREST type of Pony.

unlike Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies, Alicorn Birth's are not that common."

"they're NOT?!"

"no..Most Alicorns are magically created,

when one of the three pony races 'evolves' into one..Like what happened to you." began Celestia

"but, it is a very rare ocurrence for one to be born an Alicorn.

even when said foal is sired by Alicorn Parents..they usually are born a Unicorn, or Pegasi."

Twilight took a moment to ponder this knowledge.

"So..my son is a "Rarity."

"yes." replied Celestia

Twilight paused..then, spoke again.

"J-Just out of curiosity..When was the last 'True Alicorn' born?"

"That was ME." said Luna

"and, It happened thousands of years ago.

I was the last until last night..when your son was born."

"Although, be him a True Alicorn or an Evolved One..ONE thing remains clear." began Celestia

"As he is an Alicorn, your son is Royality.

Therefore, he is from this day forward a PRINCE of Equestria."

Twilight widened her eyes.

"re-Really?..a prince."

"yes..of course, whether or not he lives in a palace is entirely up to you.

you are his mother, so only you can decide what is best for him.

Just know that your son is royalty, and will be treated as such."

Twilight breathed loudly, feeling overwelmed.

the sisters then watched as Alex Jr. began "inspecting" their discarded crowns.

he curiously tapped at them with his tiny hoove..making one tip over.

he flinched, but soon calmed down..and, giggled.

Luna smiled..then, looked at Twilight.

"what is the young one's name?"

Twilight paused..then, exhaled.

"alex..his name is Alexander Cosmos Jr."

"That name is a WISE choice, my student.." began Celestia

"The Alex that preceded him would've been PROUD."

a single tear rolled down Twilight's cheek, darkening her fur.

"i know..I like to believe that this way, I will NEVER forget him."

"I do not think any of us will ever forget Alexander Cosmos..

but, there is no shame is our efforts to preserve his memory, regardless.

as for your son..I believe he is a living tribute to his father.

with his Alicorn State only showing how special Alex was within."

Twilight smiled at this.

"yes..Alex was..VERY special."

a crystal clear tear fell down Twilight's cheek.

"i miss him..DEARLY."

Celestia nodded sadly, feeling sympathy for her apprentice.

"i know..we ALL do.

but, Remember: he lives on in our hearts, our memory..and, in his son."

Twilight at last got up, and walked over to the distracted Alex Jr.

she scooped him up with her front hoove, bringing the young foal closer to her body.

she kept Alex Jr. close, gently stroking his tiny mane and back.

"watching his father die was the WORSt thing i've ever experienced..I never want to feel that way again.

but..I'm so scared, I have no idea how I am to protecte my son from the dangers that I know exist."

Celestia nodded.

"Now you know how I feel every single day I rule Equestria..

to me, my ponies are like my children..my responsibility.

and, I sometimes dread of failing to protect from whatever evil may threaten them.."

Celestia looked at Twilight.

"I know it may not be the SAME..but, I understand your plight.

you are burdened with a great responsibility that you cherish with all your heart..

but, I want you to know, Twilight Sparkle..I have absolute faith in you.

after all the times you and you have protected Equestria when I could not..How could I doubt you?"

Twilight exhaled softly as she continued to stroke the relaxed Alex Jr.

"I appreciate confidence in me..but, I am not so sure.

so much has happened to me recently: becoming an Alicorn AND a Mother..it's overwelming."

Luna then spoke up.

"While I cannot speak for becoming an Alicorn..as I, and my sister have always been that way.

I can say that Motherhood, while difficult, is so rewarding in the end."

Celestia looked at her younger sister.

"pipsqueak?"

Luna nodded.

"while I grieve the circumstances that brought us together as Mother and Son,

I ever do so love him as if he were my very own, despite the difficulties that present themselves."

"and, where is Pip, mother?" asked Cadance

"Most likely..he is exploring every knook and cranny of the castle." replied Luna

"he has such an Adventurous spirit."

Celestia eyed her sister.

"While I encourage such courageousness..to an extent,

I also advise exercising caution while allowing him certain freedoms."

Luna eyed her sister sternly.

"Believe me, dear sister..I DO."

Celestia frowned, looking down.

"my apologies, dear sister..I did not mean to question your parenting skills."

"I understand..and, you are forgiven."

Twilight again stroked her son's mane,

taking a moment to admire him like any mother would.

Alex Jr. grew accustomed to this currently,

and, snuggled up to Twilight's chest/neck, his tiny body curled like a ball.

At that moment, the main doors opened again..and, in walked a unicorn couple.

"HELLOOOOOO!" chirped Twilight Velvet, in a sing song voice

"I hope we're not La-"

Night Light stopped in his tracks..once he saw his only daughter with a familiar looking foal.

"OH, MY-, guhhh..."

the blue unicorn fainted right there.

his WIFE, however..had a better reaction.

"OH, THANK FAUST, I HAVE A GRANDCHILD!" exclaimed Pearl White Unicorn

**[Ghost World, Amdromeda's Manor]**

"**AAAHHH!**, _**WHERE ARE MY LEGS!?"**_

Andromeda chuckled slightly as Alex began to freak

at his flank and back legs now a transparent wisp.

"Calm yourself, Alexander..It's completely NORMAL."

Alex's wispy "ghost tail" soon reverted back into legs.

he exhaled softly as he returned to the ground.

"I don't think I'll EVER get used to this."

"You WILL, Alex..in time." said Andromeda, assuring him

the ghostly unicorn then rose up.

"now, come..there will be no more training today.

There are some things I wish to show you."

the lime green stallion stared at his mentor..then, followed her.

**[Ghost World, Dimensional Space]**

Andromeda both flew through the endless black-and-green space of the Ghost Dimension.

they took some time to fly over Ectotropolis, the Mega-City Capital of the Ghost World.

"Now THAT is Ectotropolis South." began Andromeda

"It's the lower parts of the city, and the district that you arrived,

and, spent a great deal of time in until you came to me."

Alex observed the small town below.

"I see..looks different from up here."

Andromeda then led Alex to a larger part of the city.

one with bigger, taller buildings and looked like a Major Metropolis.

"and, That is Ectotropolis North, the main part of the city.

It is also where Mayor Rigor Mortis and Deputy Mayor Malory Laria reside."

"whoa." said Alex, having never seen the main city before

Alex at last took a moment to look at the whole city of Ectrotropolis.

the city was even large than Manehatten and Canterlot combined..

and, like everything else in the ghost world, was one big island floating in space.

"Come.." spoke Andromeda

"there is MORE for you to see."

Andromeda began to depart the city, flying deeper into the ghostly dimension.

Alex, of course, followed her.

"This place..it feels like it goes on forever." said Alex

Andromeda nodded.

"It DOES.

but, not all areas are "safe"

and, there are things you need to know of your new home."

Andromeda then pointed at a building.

"That is Walker's Prison, where ghostly criminals are detained

as their await judgement before the Observants, in which case they are mostly exiled to the Shadowlands."

"the what?!"

"You'll find out soon enough.

but, be wary around Walker..he can be a bit "tightly wound", sometimes.

but, his heart is in the right place..somewhat."

Alex made an unsure expression on his face.

he then noticed something else.

"What's that island?"

Andromeda looked..and, smiled.

"It WAS the domain of Undergrowth, the Nature Spirit.

but, when he became hostile, he was exiled..Now, it is home to Skulker, the Hunter."

"Hunter?..hunter of WHAT!?"

"Everything.." replied the Blue Unicorn

"from Wildlife to Bounties, he hunts them all.

I would advise you to steer clear of him..he has quite the temper."

"Anypony ELSE I should stay away from?"

"Not that many..Most of the dangerous ghosts are beyond our borders,

but, not everypony here gets along too well..(chuckles) I guess being dead makes them Grumpy."

Alex and Andromeda traveled quite a ways through the dimensional space.

Alex then took not of another Land Mass: a Massive, Frozen One.

"Does..anyone live THERE?"

Andromeda looked.

"yes, Frostbite and his tribe.

they are a race native to this world, who are masters at Cryokinesis."

Alex looked confused.

"Huh?"

"They have Ice Powers."

"oh."

Alex then spoke again.

"are they..Friendly?"

"oh, my Yes.

despite their 'beastly' appearance, they are quite civilized."

Andromeda then led Alex to what looked like a ancient temple.

"That is the home of Pandora, and her guardians.

they safeguard the Box of Chaos, a relic that Pandora appropiated from Discord many eons ago."

"So..Pandora is one of the Good Guys?"

Andromeda shrugged.

"More or Less..she has a bit of an 'impulse control problem'

but, she's a real sweetheart once you get to know her."

Andromeda then stopped..as did Alex.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because we are at a place that is forbidden."

Andromeda pointed at what looked like the ruins of an ancient castle.

"THAT..is Pariah's Keep.

it was once home to the tyrannical king Pariah Dark,

and, his equally terrifying servant: The Fright Knight.

Centures ago, they held this world in a grip of terror..

Now, this castle serves as a grim reminder of what once was.

the castle also serves as a marker for our borders: None are permitted to pass beyond this point."

Alex looked, and saw nothing but darkness before them.

"l-lemme guess..the Shadowlands?"

"where all manner of Hostile Ghosts and Evil Spirits dwell.

monstrosities like Vortex, Nocturne and Undergrowth lurk in those shadowed realms."

Andromeda then eyed her apprentice sternly.

"Alexander..you must NEVER go there, EVER.

Many have ventured into those outlands..FEW have retured."

Alex gulped hard at this.

"I-I-I Uh-understand.."

"Good..now, come: We have one last stop to make before returning home."

As Andromeda flew off in another direction, Alex followed.

In no time at all..they approached what looked like a Clocktower.

"Whoa..Who lives HERE!?"

"Clockwork..the Guardian of Time.

you are going to meet him."

Alex looked a bit startled at this..and, for good reason.

he had No Idea who this 'Clockwork' was, and wasn't really prepared to meet anypony new.

"come..follow me."

Andromeda flew towards the Clocktower,

and, entered it's large, stylized doors.

Alex followed.

the pair entered a rather large foyer,

and, made their way up a spiral staircase..to the top of the clocktower.

they eventually reached the "penthouse"

which was one big chamber full of floating, ticking clocks and dozens of portals.

the "portals" in question looked rather odd.

not the Gateways that Andromeda once told him of,

but, more like "screens" displaying varied images.

Clearly, this 'Clockwork' was some kind of "Watcher"

Alex had little time to dwell on his thoughts..as he saw a figure by a larger 'screen'

the figure's back was facing him and Andromeda,

and, was wearing a purple hooded cloak that kept his featured consealed.

"Clockwork.." began Andromeda

Clockwork turned..and, Alex at last saw his face.

the ghost pony's face was blue like Rainbow Dash's fur,

his eyes were full red, and bore a jagged scar over one of them.

Alex noted he had no back legs.

instead, levitating with a wisp tail.

"Andromeda..I've been expecting you." spoke Clockwork, his voice echoed

Alex flinched as seeing Clockwork's form suddenly change,

shifting from a young Stallion, to a Colt and an older Stallion at random.

"and, you TOO, Alex." said Clockwork, looking at the rattled young pony

Alex gulped.

"you..K-Know me!?"

"of course..I am the guardian of Time: I know EVERYTHING."

Andromeda looked to Alex.

"As guardian of time, Clockwork knows of every Birth and Death

that can or COULD happen..even YOURS, my apprectice."

"He DOES?" said Alex, awestruck

Clockwork nodded.

"indeed..I know all that Has, Can, Will or Could happen in the Timestream."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Could?"

Clockwork looked at Alex.

"Time isn't a straight line, Alex..

Our every Action, or INaction, can bring about different results.

I have foreseen every possible outcome based an every choice everypony has made."

Alex thought for a bit.

"You want to know how Twilight is doing, Right?"

Alex paused.

"W-Well, I-"

"You only need to ask."

Alex looked at Clockwork..the one Pony who may hold ALL the answers."

"C-Can I?"

Clockwork took a sceptor with a clock on it in his hoove.

he then pressed a button atop it..making the main screen flicker.

Alex watched as an image came into view..and, widened his eyes at what he saw.

He saw Twilight..HIS Twilight.

curled up in a bed, asleep.

but, what caught Alex's eye was who was sleeping with her: a tiny green foal with a ginger mane.

Alex needed little explanation: He KNEW the foal had to be his son, His AND Twilight's.

"twilight..a-and, my..s-sson."

"yes." said Clockwork

Alex looked at the ghost..then exhaled sharply.

"w-will they..B-Be Okay?"

"They will endure." answered Clockwork, canceling the image

Alex frowned, exhaling.

"I-Is there..a w-world where I am still with them?"

Clockwork was silent.

"I find it best not to dwell on the 'What If's'

but, if you must know: YES, I do see a timeline in which you aree still amongst them."

Alex fidgeted a little..then, looked at Andromeda.

"Is there ANY way for me to see them again?"

Andromeda sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"we are taught early in afterlife to think of what is best for our loved ones, and not ourselves..

that the 'healing' will go much better if we allow them to Move On, and not dwell on what they lost."

"But-!"

"When I first came to these realms..I too wished to see my family, again.

My daughter..my grandson, and the Granddaughter I never really knew.

but, my presence would only frighten them..or, worse: drive them to madness.

Take comfort in the truth that SOMEDAY..You and her will be together again."

Alex looked down, frowning.

"i miss her..i miss ALL of them."

"and, they miss you." said Andromeda

"but, they themselves are being taught to not dwell on the tradegy of your death,

and, instead Celebrate your life..by remembering how you touched their hearts be simply being you.."

Andromeda then placed her hoove on Alex's shoulder.

"perhaps YOU..should do the same.

and, also take comfort is what you left behind."

Alex cracked a smile..but, his frown remained.

he then looked back at the cloaked ghost once more.

"Tell me one more thing, Time Guardian.." began Alex

"m-my son, will he..h-have a 'better' life..th-then I did?"

Clockwork's stonefaced expression slowly became a grin.

"Your son will never know the atrocities that you had to endure..Twilight, and her friends will ensure that.

and, while the Future isn't etched in stone, Alex Jr has a great destiny that awaits him."

Alex then noted a slight "twinkle" in Clockwork's eye.

"and, your friend Rainbow Dash will also aid in his own personal happiness..in time."

Alex looked confused..to which Andromeda spoke.

"Don't mind him, my student: Clockwork likes to speak in riddles."

Clockwork smiled.

"Thank you all for coming..I don't get many visitors.

But, I am afraid I must return to my duties."

Andromeda nodded.

"of course..we will just be on our way."

as Andromeda turned to leave,

Alex took one look at the Time Ghost..then, departed with his teacher.

on their way to the door..ANOTHER pony entered the room.

Alex froze at seeing the entity.

it wore a black hooded robe, which bore some Red within it.

the pony had skeletal features, and carried a long, bladed weapon.

the figure glared at Alex with empty eyesockets.

"EEP!" jumped Alex

"stand aside, ghost colt." growled the cloaked entity

Alex stepped back at the dark figure approached Clockwork.

as the two engaged in a conversation, Alex spoke up.

"who..is THAT!?" exclaimed Alex

"That..is the Grim Reaper, the physical embodiment of DEATH itself.

he frequently visits Clockwork to know in advance one somepony is going to die.

and, YES: Grim is the one who brought you here..as he did me, and many others.

and, as you can probably guess: Death doesn't have very many friends."

Alex grew pale, never once imagining that Death had a face.

just being in the same room as "him" made him feel uneasy.

"come..let as depart." said Andromeda

"Y-Yes, please.." stuttered Alex

as the two left, Grim and Clockwork continued to converse.

* * *

**This one sure took a long time to get done..**

**Anyhow, this chapter immediatly follows the last one, and, is pretty much one part Twilight introducing Alex Jr, and, one part Alex taking a tour of the Ghost Dimension..**

**for the first half, I wanted to make it as Cute and Funny as I possably could.**

**I did so by revisiting Princess Cadance previous occupation of Twilight's "foalsitter" and, have her do that "secret handshake" of her with both Twilight, and Alex Jr.**

**with Shining Armor, I (of course) played on his lack of experience with children, and, again implied that he didn't show Alex quite as much respect as he probably should've (and, regrets it)**

**Alex Jr. of course is like any baby who was just born recently..**

**he is Curious of the new world around him, but is smart enough to know that when things get too scary, it's usually best to stay near 'Mommy'.**

**Celestia and Luna's scene were fun to do as well..**

**not only do they explain the rarity of Alicorn Births, but, I also got to 'normalize' them somewhat by depowering them for Alex Jr.**

**(their depowered forms are based on certain fanarts of them as fillies, where Celestia has flowing light pink hair, and Luna had short, light blue hair)**

**I also again bring up Luna's "experience" in motherhood, and, imply that Twilight may or may not take being a mother to extremes.**

**(Twilight's parents appear as the parting joke, and, Once Again, I neglected to give Twilight's father any lines..sorry, Night Light.)**

**the other half of the chapter is pretty muc me confirming, that the Ghost World in which Alex resides is indeed an alternate version of The Ghost Zone from Butch Hartman's 'Danny Phantom' television show.**

**(and, my revealing that Clockwork is a pony ALSO clarifies the "alternate" part of this world.)**

**I also played it similar to 'The Lion King' which Andromeda mentioning "The Outlands" and "Our Borders"**

**and, implied that the really dangerous ghosts (Undergrowth, Vortex, Nocturne, ect.) are lurking out there someplace, FAR from the more civilized spirits.**

**and, also (by suggestion) I included a pony version of 'The Grim Reaper' (whether or not I base him on Billy & Mandy's "Grim" remains to be seen)**


End file.
